Random Inspiration!
by Incora Hyuga
Summary: This is a compilation of tiny stories I put together before Konoha High, as well as a few song fics. I'll be clear, I don't plan on continuing any of them. They are just tiny stories that come to me once in a while. Do plan to tack on more as they come. Still deal with my OC's so if you don't like, don't read. As always, I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah,I only own the OC'S.
1. You Found Me

It was nightfall in the Sand Village. Incora Hyuga was walking through the village, completely drifted off. She was headed home to her mansion. She shared her mansion with her best friends and sisters Yume Nara and Subaki Inuzuka. They were rouge ninja of the Leaf, always having to bounce from village to village. Accompanying her were her two arctic wolves Sokomechi and Wolfie, who never left her side.

Incora slumped through the village, dodging the Kazekage's office. None of the girls had made any direct contact with their comrades from the leaf or sand in almost 5 years. Incora missed it everyday. The constant flow of missions, the after hour activities, and most importantly, the friends and family.

How she missed her brother Neji. He wasn't the brightest of ninja, and he was incredibly stubborn, but he was her little twin brother and she missed him dearly. She nodded to her wolves as signal to go home without her, and they complied to their alpha's wishes.

When she was sure her wolves were gone, she ventured deeper into the village, towards the outskirts. There was a lone tree there. A strong old thing. No leaves, no earthly business in the middle of a desert. She jumped up to the top as always and peered out into the vast desert, as if searching for something.

She thought of her lost love. No matter what she did she could never stop thinking about him... his tanned skin, his chocolate brown hair, his deep eyes, the cute red fangs on his cheeks...

"I found you."

Incora screamed as she fell out of the tree and onto the soft sand. She flew up, kunai ready, byakugan activated. Immediately she dropped her weapon and lowered her guard, as a familiar fuzzy face jumped on her and knocked her to the ground.

"Ow!" she laughed. "A-Akamaru? Is that you?" she hugged the large dog. The dog barked in response as he licked her face. "Kiba?" she collected herself up off the ground.

"Hey, that's right. You know, I've been thinking of the perfect thing to tell you when I saw you next to convince you to come back to the village. I still got nothing. But honestly, you have no idea how good it is to see you." he said.

"Well, you found me. Its changes nothing but... you did find me. I'm sure you were looking for a reason?" she asked.

"We miss you. I...miss you. We need you to come back to us. Ever since Gaara was rescued, you guys have been gone. For no reason. Why?" he asked her.

She sighed heavily. She knew this day would come. She decided to not answer. She bolted. She darted past Kiba, still having Akamaru tailing her. She ducked past some villagers until she completely

blended in.

She got out a vial of some special perfume and dumped it on her. She knew Kiba could smell her, as could Akamaru. But this was some perfume she made for masking herself. She would smell just as strange as all the other villagers.

She snuck past them with great difficulty, and made her way back to the mansion as fast as she could.

She was greeted by Subaki.

"Incora? Something up? You look like you've been running like hell!" she said frantically.

"I was. I'm...not sure..but I think they found us."

"Who found us?" Subaki asked.

"The Leaf."

Subaki gasped. She ran upstairs to gather her things and wake up Yume. But before she made it to the stairs, Incora stopped her.

"Calm down. I lost them in the crowds." Incora stated.

"Who exactly tracked us Incora?"

"...Your brother."

Subaki's mouth dropped open. "Kiba?! Oh hell. He's bound to find us just using your scent. You know that's how we work."

"That's why I masked myself! I'm not stupid! I remember how Kiba works!" Incora fired at her.

"It's been five years and you haven't mentioned him once! How was I supposed to know?!" Subaki fired back.

She retreated to her room and locked the door behind her. Her wolves confusedly lurked behind her door, still guarding it. Locking herself in her room _was_ new to them, but she just wanted to be by herself right now.

Kiba was still fresh in her mind. In five years, the only thing that seemed to happen is him getting taller, and Akamaru growing to the size of Sokomechi.

He was still the same old sexy Kiba.

She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking about him. She was so into thinking about him, that she didn't notice the figure that just snuck into her window. She snapped her eyes open and pinned the mystery person to her floor, kunai ready to slit the throat.

"Wait! Incora! It's me!" The mystery person said.

"...Kiba!?" she questioned. She couldn't believe it. He had found her. She must've slipped up somewhere. She let him up and she sat on her bed at he stood up.

"I'll admit. That perfume confused the hell outta Akamaru, the way you blended in with the villagers. Truth be told, he's still out there searching. We split up to look for you. But I already knew where to look. Of all the scents we picked up, there was one that was incredibly strong for just being a random villager's scent." he explained.

She was stunned. Her perfume was too strong of a cloaking technique. He sat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"I still want my answer." he asked her again.

How could she refuse now?

"We...we were tired of all the...drama. The constant attacks on our village, the countless deaths because of the insensitive assholes who _did_ attack our village. We couldn't take it anymore. We wanted a change. The village was changing. We were getting a new Hokage because of Orochimaru, and... we just wanted a new change, and we knew running away was the only way how." she told him.

"So... you left us... me... because you wanted a change..." he asked.

He looked down, tears staining his face. She never saw him cry before, but she could tell. He had been holding it in. She took his head in her hands, making him look at her.

"I never meant to hurt you... I'm really sorry Kiba...I wasn't thinking about you until it was too late.. But once I started thinking, I didn't stop...you are always on my mind." she said to him, wiping the tears off his cheeks, then kissing both the fang markings.

She was so tempted to kiss his lips, feeling his warm breath on her lips, but she drew back, smiling at the blush gathering on his face.

"I've...been thinking of you too...every day... that's why I tried to find you. 1 year I've searched, and I finally found you. And I found you, to tell you that despite the fact that you left, I still love the hell outta you." he smirked at her.

She giggled at him, she recognized that saying as what he used to tell her all the time.

"I... still love the hell outta you too. But I can't come back home. It's been too long. If we go back, they'll kill us for treason." She told him.

"I had no _real_ intentions to have you come back. Technically today is the one year mark that I've been 'missing' in the village. I can't go back either."

"...You went rouge...for me? You made Akamaru go rouge...for me?"

"I told you I love you. I've wanted nothing more but to be with you ever since you left me and the entire village."

"...Kiba." That's all that was said before she pulled him into a teary embrace. She cried into his shoulder, tears of joy. She was truly touched and amazed at Kiba... _her_ Kiba. Her Kiba was thinking as much about her as she was of him.

He hugged her impossibly closer, his lips lightly kissing her cheek, comforting her. She rose from his shoulder, moving towards his lips, lightly touching them with hers. She missed him. His softness, his ability to protect and comfort her, and his soft-touching embrace. He cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss and licked the tears from her cheeks, making her giggle.

He whispered in her ear. "_No matter what, I'll always find you. I promise._"


	2. Dreams By The Cranberries

_**Oh, my life is changing everyday, in every possible way.**_

Incora knocked on Kiba's door with a blush on her face. She wanted to congratulate him on his successful mission. He opened the door and sweetly smiled.

"Hey Incora. What's up?" asked Kiba.

"H-hi Kiba...I...wanted to see if you wanted to get some ramen with me."

"Uh...sure. Mind if I bring Akamaru?" he asked.

"Of course!"

Kiba whistled for him and the massive dog jumped up on Incora's shoulders and kissed her face.

"Akamaru! Manners..." said Kiba.

"It's ok Kiba. He always seems to forget when he's around me."

"You mean you don't mind?"

Incora shook her head and smiled. Kiba smiled back and the three started their walk to Ichiraku's.

_**And Oh, my dreams...it's never quite as it seems...**_

"So...what's been up?" asked Kiba.

"Not much. I've been doing missions..not as hard as the one _you_ just got off of, but you know..." said Incora.

"Oh, really? Is that the reason why you asked me out? To congratulate me?"

"Y-Yeah! I mean...it was a B rank right?"

Kiba said nothing as the three ninja walked down the street. Kiba secretly had been liking Incora a long time. He had no idea that the reason that Incora acted the way she did around him was because she liked him too.

"Incora...uh s-so how are you and Naruto?" he asked.

"We broke up months ago. After he left with Jiraiya, we figured that it wouldn't be fair to either of us to continue on." said Incora.

"Oh...I'm...sorry." said Kiba.

_**Never quite as it seems.**_

"Oh...it's fine...I...I don't dwell on it. I have to move on..." said Incora.

"Move on? Like meet some one else?" said Kiba.

"Yeah. What about you? You haven't met anyone yet? As good of a friend as you are?"

"Nah. The girls around here just don't seem to cut it." Kiba said arrogantly.

Incora's heart sank for a brief moment, thinking that Kiba didn't like her.

"Well...there has to be _someone_ worth looking at?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. She's a babe. She's sweet, and I think I really like her. And between you and me, sometimes I dream of taking her out." said Kiba.

"Oh really? She _sounds_ beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. There's only one problem. She broke up with someone not too long ago and I've been afraid to ask her ever since." said Kiba.

Incora could only hope with all of her heart that it was her that he was talking about. They went into Ichiraku's and sat down, with Akamaru laid down by their feet. _****_

I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more..

After they ordered, Incora made a move to have her curiosity sated.

"So, what's her name?" asked Incora.

"Huh?"

"Her _name_ silly. The girl of your dreams? What's her name?"

"Now why would I tell _you_ something like that?"

"Because I'm your _friend?_ And I wanna know?" said Incora.

"You probably just wanna play matchmaker again." said Kiba teasingly.

"And whats wrong with that? I got my brother and Ten-Ten together and look how happy they are now!"

"Well anyway...I don't think that you can _exactly_ talk to this chick anyway." said Kiba.

"And why not?"

Just then, the food came in, and suddenly Kiba was too interested in eating instead of talking. Incora rolled her eyes at him and he blushed into his bowl.

After they split the bill, Kiba took Incora to the park. At this time, he sent Akamaru home. The two were sitting on the bench, still talking about Kiba's dream girl.

_**Because it came from you.**_

"Kiba, _why_ won't you just tell me?" asked Incora.

"Because it's so much more fun to tease you about it!" said Kiba.

"Come _on_ Kiba. If I liked someone, I'd tell _you_!"

"And what _of_ that? I know you. I know you're looking at a new guy. Who is it? Shino? Lee? Maybe it's Shikamaru!" teased Kiba.

"N-No! The guy _I_ like is funny, he's really cute, and he's been a great friend to me." said Incora.

Incora stared into Kiba's eyes. He stared back, getting lost in soft pools of lavender. He inched himself closer to her, placing a hand over hers. The closer he got, the more she blushed.

"You know what's funny?" he asked her, getting even closer.

"What?"

"The girl that I like...she's been a good friend to me too." said Kiba.

"Y-Yeah?" Incora said, inching closer herself.

"_Yeah._" he whispered.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was beyond anything Incora could have ever _dreamed_. Being with Kiba...felt _right_. Incora closed her eyes in bliss.

_**And then I open up and see, the person falling here is me..**_

Kiba frantically broke the kiss.

"Incora! I'm _so_ sorry! I..I didn't mean to kiss you...it's just..." started Kiba.

"Kiba, it's okay! I..."

"No...no I fucked up. This wasn't supposed to happen...you _like_ someone..." he said.

He got up and left the hurt Hyuga on the bench. Her dream come had turned into a _nightmare._ She really liked Kiba, and now she wished that she had just told him the truth about who she liked. A tear fell out of her eye, and she started for home.

Meanwhile, Kiba also had regrets. He copped out, and he was _sure_ that he had hurt her. But she liked someone, and he didn't want to ruin that for her. Then a thought crossed his mind. A thought that made him feel _stupid._

'_Oh man! What if I was the one Incora liked?! Then I fucked it up for sure...Kiba...you IDIOT!' _Kiba shouted to himself.

_**A different way to be.**_

Kiba ran back over to the park and realized she wasn't there anymore. He sighed and thought about where she could have gone. She wouldn'tve gone back to the compound yet, seeing as she _hates_ being around the main branch for long.

Kiba went for broke and decided that she might be at the hills, past the training field. She _loved_ being there. He began walking there when he ran into Neji.

"Kiba. Is Incora with you by any chance?" asked Neji.

"Does it _look_ like she's with me?" asked Kiba.

"No need to be snappy. I'm not blind. If you see her, tell her it's time to come home." said Neji.

Kiba nodded and went to find her. His suspicions were confirmed. Incora was on one of the hills, hugging her legs and looking up into the sky.

"Incora?" he called out to her.

Incora looked at him and quickly wiped her face and let him sit next to her.

"Kiba...I thought you went home..." she stammered.

_**Oh, my life is changing every day, in every possible way **_

"I couldn't go home knowing the girl that I like is out here by herself." said Kiba.

Incora looked up at him, he was smiling as sweetly as he always was, that Kiba.

"W-What? But I thought..."

Kiba silenced her with another kiss. Incora was blushing a mile a minute, and even though her body, and more importantly her heart was telling her not to, she pushed him off of her.

"Kiba..._wait.._I...I thought you liked someone else..."

"_No_. Incora. It's you. It always _has_ been. Am I right in thinking that you like me too?" he asked.

"I...I..." Incora stuttered.

Incora blushed and pulled Kiba back down for another kiss. This time Kiba put his arm around Incora's waist, and she wrapped both arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

"Yes Kiba...I've liked you for a while now.

That's all he needed to hear before kissing her again, his dreams _finally_ coming true.


	3. Incora's Training

Lee paced around in the hospital. Incora had been mortally wounded on her last mission. Lee was the only person who came to see her, seeing as everyone was kept busy. But Lee loved her, and he finally was able to start a relationship with her. Sakura finally came out, a grateful look upon her face.

"She has been stabilized" said Sakura.

Lee breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness." said Lee.

"You can go see her now, but only for a brief moment. She needs lots of rest." said Sakura.

Lee raced down the halls into the hospital room she was in. There she lay, bandages from her fingers to her upper arms. Her legs had been bandaged too. Her wolves laid with her, Sokomechi on the bed, and Wolfie on the floor.

"Are you...alright?" said Lee.

"I've _definitely_ been better." said Incora.

"I am glad to see you."

"And I you Lee. My brother didn't come with you?"

"He is on a mission."

"Oh..."

"Well, I am glad to see you are ok, but Sakura said I can only be brief. You have to rest." said Lee.

Incora rolled her eyes.

"I don't _want_ rest. I want off this bed so I can train." said Incora.

Tsunade came into the room, dismissing Lee. Lee waved and smiled at her as he left. She smiled back, and tried to wave back, but a wave of pain shot her in the arm, making her wince.

"You are in no condition to train. You will barely be able to make hand signs for at least a week. The only thing _you _need right now is rest." said Tsunade.

"But Lady..."

"No buts young Hyuga. You _must_ rest." said Tsunade.

"...Yes Milady." said Incora.

Incora didn't really want to rest, but she knew that the Lady Hokage wasn't a force to reckoned with; she could knock her out with a love tap if she wanted to. She _really_ wanted to train because of her weakness. Her weakness was her water chakra control. Every time she produced the simplest water release jutsu, her chakra would turn to water, as it should, but the converted water would envelop her as well as her enemy.

Her weakness lies into place when she had to hold her breath. Her jutsu would play out, but she would be trapped in it as well as her enemy. And every time, her needs out overlap her wants. She NEEDED air. When she needed air, it broke her concentration, when her concentration broke, the jutsu broke, leaving her vulnerable to any kind of attack. Which is what put her in the position in the first place.

She _did_ have her Hyuga jutsu, like her brother and cousins, but she and Akito were special. They had different chakra elemental releases. Incora with water, and Akito with earth. Akito had _perfected_ his earth release techniques, but Incora had been more lenient with her Gentle Fist than her actual Water release.

Nightfall came, and the hospital room was up for its nightly patient check. Non-surprisingly, Incora Hyuga's room was empty. Tsunade shook her head and called Lee to her office.

"You called Milady? Is it an emergency?" asked Lee.

"No...Incora Hyuga is missing from her room. Her wolves seem to be gone too. Most likely she's out training. I want you to bring her back to the hospital. Her chakra is wildly untamed. If she performs any jutsu using her chakra, the strain from her muscles will tear at her injuries." said Tsunade.

"Understood."said Lee.

Lee dashed through the village to the training grounds. He knew she wouldn't be in the fields, but beyond the fields, probably near the pond.

Meanwhile, Incora closed her eyes in silence, she was completely naked, she ripped her bandages off already. She had used her 'Water Release : Wild Water Wave' to envelope herself in a bubble of water, hovering over the pond. Her idea was to train herself to hold her breath longer, so she could try and control her chakra better, but still be able to use her jutsu.

She opened eyes to watch her wolves spar, but then quickly shut them again when the need for air struck her. She held on for dear life, but then sucked in, popping the bubble, and ending the jutsu. She landed into the pond, having no time to focus chakra onto her body. She swam upwards, surfaced and sucked in all the air she could before coughing out all the excess water.

She tried again, but then her wolves growled.

"What's wrong boys?" asked Incora.

"Lee is here. What should we do?" asked Sokomechi.

"Go home. He's most likely here to take me back to the hospital." said Incora.

The wolves complied to their alpha's wishes and fled the scene. Incora noticed that the direction they were going in wasn't the way to the Hyuga compound, so they probably mistakenly thought she meant her hospital room. She brushed it off.

Incora enveloped herself into a bubble of water yet again and shut her eyes. Lee finally found her and stared, shocked at her naked beauty. He knew that if he broke her concentration, the bubble would pop, so he looked on.

About 5 minutes went by, and the desire to breathe overcame her again. She gasped, the bubble popped, and she fell into the pond yet again. Lee wanted to help her, but he knew she was too proud for help. But he was really starting to worry. She wasn't surfacing. He grew more and more impatient. Then, as if some driving force was enforcing him, he threw off his green jumpsuit and dove into the chilly waters.

He plucked Incora from the bottom and surfaced. She wasn't breathing. He laid her the forest floor and pumped her chest a few times. He wrapped his mouth around hers, giving her CPR. She opened her eyes and met his black orbs. She coughed up all the excess water, as Lee hugged her.

"I am so glad you are okay! I was so worried! " said Lee.

"Lee... you saved me..." said Incora.

"Of course Incora... I... care about you a great deal."

Incora teared up and captured Lee's lips with hers. Lee's body whole turned red. He had never kissed Incora before, and he couldn't deny it felt good, but he then registered something embarrassing. He broke the kiss.

"Incora... you are naked..." said Lee with a blush.

"It's...that only way I felt my concentration wouldn't break and I wouldn't be distracted... can you hand me my clothes... and news flash... you don't have clothes on either."

Lee looked over himself and blushed harder. He handed Incora her clothes and they got dressed in silence.

"I guess you're here to take me back to the hospital?" asked Incora.

"Yes, I am. Your injuries?" asked Lee.

"They're worse now. I'll probably get a good tongue lashing when I get back." joked Incora.

Lee smiled and helped Incora off of the ground. Incora winced and limped against Lee.

"Incora, what is it?"

"These injuries... they're worse than I thought... that's all."

Lee hoisted Incora up on his back and walked back to the hospital.

"Lee? I _can_ walk you know..." said Incora.

"I know. It is just that... you seemed like you were struggling. A gentleman doesn't watch his Lotus Blossom suffer." smirked Lee.

Incora smiled at Lee's nickname for her. She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

Sure enough, Tsunade was there, fully angered. Incora was ready to take the heat, for after all, she needed to show more obedience. She _was_ a Hyuga.


	4. 100 Years By Five For Fighting

_**I'm 15 for a moment, caught in between 10 and 20, and I'm just dreaming...**_

"Nite guys. If the boogie man comes..." started Yume.

"Kill the fuck out of the poor lost bastard!" Both of her sons Sasukee and and Pearce chimed in.

"Those are my boys. By the way, Happy Birthday Pearce." said a proud Yume.

She shut the door. Pearce closed his eyes, thinking about the day he just had. It was his 15th birthday today, and he was finally able to tell Sauriona his feelings towards her.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Pearce! Happy Birthday!" exclaimed Sauriona._

_The two were sitting up on Yume's roof, a popular hangout between the two. _

"_Sorry I missed the party though, my parents were really working on my ass with the chores ever since Magaari ran away to her daddy. They think I'm the reason she left..." said Sauriona._

"_Ri-Ri, we are the reason she left. You know that. We've been making fun of her for years." reminded Pearce._

_Sauriona playfully nudged Peace as they both laughed._

"_Well, did you at least get everything you wanted?" she asked._

"_Yeah! Well...almost..." he paused._

"_What do you mean? I mean I know you didn't want much but...Yume couldn't have been that cheap."_

"_No...no she did get me everything I wanted."_

"_Then...I don't understand..."_

"_Listen...I've been...in love with you...since we were 11. What I wanted for my birthday this year...was the courage to tell you."_

_Sauriona blushed deep red, but not as red as Pearce._

"_Pearcey...are...you..." she stumbled on her words._

"_Serious? As always. I've never been more serious about anything like this before."_

_Sauriona said nothing. She just wrapped her arms around Pearce's neck and pressed her lips against his._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

_**Counting the ways to where you are.  
**_

Pearce shut his eyes in bliss as he relived this moment again and again before he fell completely asleep.

He opened his eyes to see Sauriona, looking as beautiful as ever, sitting at the ramen booth. Today was the day, he could feel it. They had been dating for so long, since his 15th birthday to be exact, and now they were 21, and ready to take on the _world_ together.

He fingered the ring in his pocket, being nervous as he never was before. Making Sauriona his..._wife._ It was a big step in which he was willing to take. He sat down next to her, trying to keep his cool.

She looked at him cutely, even though she had Ramen in her mouth. Deep down, he was glad she left Sauron at home, He'd _never_ get this out otherwise. She swallowed what she had in her mouth to talk to him.

"What's wrong Pearcey? You look super tense. Did you fail your last mission or something?" she asked.

"No. It's not that..."

"Then what?"

"Sauriona...you know that...I..._love_ you right?"

"Oh god...you're not..._dumping_ me are you?" she panicked.

"No! No I'm not. Not at all..Sauriona...you make me so happy. I...I wanna take on the _world_ with you."

"What are you _saying_ Pearce?" she asked.

He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Sauriona Inuzuka, will you marry me?"

She gasped and stared at it in shock. He heard people around him clapping and cheering. He blushed hard, hoping she'd answer soon.

"...Yes! Yes I'll marry you Pearce!"

_**I'm 22 for a moment, she feels better than ever, and we're on fire...**_

Sauriona giggled as she was being carried up to their new home. Pearce was kissing all over her, and she was loving every minute of it. She still couldn't believe that they were married. It seemed like they were kids a long time ago.

Pearce threw her on the bed. He jumped on top of her, kissing her immensely.

"I love you so much..." said Pearce.

"I love you too Pearcey."

Pearce kissed her again more fiercely. It _was_ their wedding night after all. After they calmed down,

Sauriona was snuggled into Pearce's chest.

"This is it Pearcey...the start of our lives. I couldn't have picked a better man to be with." said Sauriona.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Ri-Ri.."

The couple kissed again and went back underneath the covers._**  
**_

_**Making our way back from Mars.**_

"Pearcey! Pearcey come here!" called Sauriona.

Pearce ran into the bathroom, his dream about to be realized. Sauriona held up a pink strip.

"I'm pregnant!" she said.

"Oh Sauriona..."

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around his waist. He was going to be a _father_. Sauriona was going to be a mother. Sauron came in, age getting the better or him. He was gray now more than black.

"So, there are gonna be pups around here now? Just what I need to feel young again. More puppies." said Sauron sarcastically.

"Sauron, we're having a _baby!_ Not puppies!" said Sauriona.

"Even better." said Sauron, jumping back into their bed.

"He's the only one I know who can try to bring everything down." said Pearce.

"Yeah, but he's my best friend, and my partner. And I'm gonna need him now more than ever seeing as I still have to go on missions."

"I'm sure Naruto will give you maternity leave if you ask your brother."

"I can't always go to Jonas for everything Pearce. One, he's still mad at me, two, I still can't stand _him._" said Sauriona.

"...Can't you squash that for our baby?" he asked.

Sauriona puzzled this. She has hated Jonas since they were kids. They were complete opposites. But she couldn't deny her own child safety because of some childhood rivalry.

_**15 there's still time for you, time to buy and time to lose.**_

_****_Pearce opened his eyes yet again to find himself in the hospital. He took a look at himself, and he was significantly older. Jonas, Magaari, and Pepper were all sitting in there with him. In his lap, was a small child, about 4 or 5. His hair was just as orange as Pearce's, but he had brown eyes and Inuzuka fangs on his cheeks.

"Daddy? Is mommy gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yes son. Your mother is gonna be fine." said Pearce.

"Pearce. We've thought about it, and we're gonna let you go see her. Give me Kiroshi." said Jonas, on the verge of tears.

Pearce confusingly gave his son over to Jonas, and Magaari pushed him into the hospital room. Sauriona was standing next to the real patient. She had been cryin a hundred times over at this point, and she was pregnant again.

He looked to see Incora lying on the bed. She was struggling to breathe, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Pearce gasped.

"Hey Pearce...how's Kiroshi?" she asked.

"He's fine...he's worried about you Incora." said Pearce.

"Then tell him not to. I'm gonna go, and I'm gonna join my father. I've never been happier." said Incora.

She closed her eyes in bliss, and the heart monitor stopped. Sauriona broke down on Pearce.

Pearce woke up from his strange dream in a hot sweat. He was in his bed, 15 once again, with Sasukee sleeping perfectly next to him, as he usually did.

'_What a dream...'_ he thought.

_**15...there's never a wish better than this, when you only got 100 years to live.  
**_


	5. Don't Leave Me Alone

It was nighttime in the Leaf Village. Incora was trudging back to the Hyuga compound after a stressful day. Kiba just broke up with her, and her ninken were assigned to a mission with Naruto, seeing as they were both registered as ninja on their own. So she was completely alone.

All of a sudden, Rock Lee zoomed by her. Lee was her very best friend. Lee had been there for her through all of Kiba's torment. Lee zoomed by her again, only this time he stopped.

"What is wrong my Hyuga friend?" he asked.

She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Kiba again?" he asked, looking down.

Deep down, he _hated_ that Inuzuka for hurting Incora as much as he did. He loved Incora and he always had. She had tried her best to do things for him.

She even went through the most grueling training so her medical ninjutsu would accelerate, just so she could help him when Gaara crushed both his leg and arm. That was about 3 years ago.

"Yeah...he broke up with me...this time I think...I think it was for good. He said he didn't care if we were going out or not anymore...and that wasn't fair to me..." said Incora sorrowfully.

She held back her tears. She had been fighting them all day, hoping and praying that she wouldn't crack now.

"Oh...I am sorry Incora...he really is no good for you..." said Lee.

"I know...but Lee, I... I love him, at...at least that's what I thought... I don't even know anymore." stammered Incora.

Rock Lee hugged his friend close. She clutched onto his green jumpsuit. He knew she only needed a shoulder at this point. He already knew where this was headed.

"...My ninken left me alone today." she said.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Please."

Rock Lee walked Incora to the compound, Incora clutching onto his arm, looking sorrowful. She passed her brother Neji, who already knew what was going on by the way Incora was looking, and the sudden presence of Rock Lee. It was Kiba again.

Incora flopped onto her bed, letting Lee close the door behind them. Incora couldn't help it. She cracked. She sobbed wildly into her pillow, with Lee at her side, stroking her shoulder.

"I can not bear to see you hurt like this Incora... I know it hurts...but maybe it was for the best... maybe you need to find...some one else." said Lee.

Incora looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"How Lee? How could I do that? No one wants me...I feel so alone... Kiba made me so happy...and now I feel like I'll never be happy again."

Her words cut Lee deeply. He loved her, but what if they were to start dating...he would be scared to even think that he would be second banana to Kiba in Incora's eyes.

"I...want you..." he stuttered.

Incora wiped her face. A shocked expression adorning her. Lee wanted her? She didn't know how to feel. She can admit, there were occasions where she would think about how it would feel to date Lee instead of Kiba when Kiba was being an ass, but she never thought Lee liked her like _that._

"You...like me?"

"I love you...I always have."

Lee hugged her tightly. Lee didn't care that she had just been dumped. He was going to let his feelings be known.

"I do not expect anything from you Incora. I want us to be friends. I know how you felt about Kiba, and I do not think it would be fair to either of us if we started dating now, and that is... only assuming that...a wonderful someone like you...would even consider someone like me..." said Lee.

"Oh...Lee... I'm not _that_ wonderful... but _you_ are. You've been letting me use your shoulder for 3 years now. It must've felt horrible...to see the person you love...get hurt by someone else.. Any girl...would be so lucky to have you on their side... and honestly... I love you too. I love your friendship, your compassion, everything about you." said Incora.

"But...what about Kiba?

"Kiba doesn't want me. But that doesn't mean I don't love him either...which is why I understand why it wouldn't be fair to either of us if we started going out..."

Incora leaned up against Lee. Lee held her close as he leaned up against her headboard. Incora never felt so loved. Not even with Kiba. Sure Kiba told her he loved her in the beginning, but after a while, his actions started to reflect pure hatred and even disgust for the poor girl. No, with Lee, he was always sensitive towards her feelings, and has even cried with her a few times.

"Incora?"

"Yeah Lee?"

"You deserve better."

"I know Lee. Do me a favor?

"Anything."

Incora turned around to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"_Please don't ever leave me alone." _she whispered to him.


	6. Lonely Day By System Of A Down

_**Such a lonely day, And it's mine.  
**_

Today was shaping up to be another boring ass day. I was sitting at the training grounds, on a hill. My girl Incora was on a mission, and Ten-Ten was too busy in Neji to hang out.

"Hey Yume! Happy Ninja day!" said a voice from behind me.

It was only Naruto, the moron who started it all.

"Naruto, what the _hell_ is a Ninja Day?" I asked him.

"You know! _Ninja Day!_ The anniversary of when we all graduated from our academies! Surely even Mist ninja know about Ninja day!"

"I wouldn't know. Any friend I made in the academy is now dead." I said coldly.

I got up, and walked away. Thankfully Naruto didn't follow me. How dare he anyway? What kind of idiot would want to remember that damn day anyway? Ninja day my ass.

_**The most loneliest day of my life.**_

"_Yume...Please...you know you gotta kill me, there isn't another way!"_

Oh great. Now I was having flashbacks. Thanks Naruto. All I wanted was to hang out, now all I want is to be alone.

"_I can't...I can't kill you Kisa. You're my friend!"_

_I hugged my dear school friend close. Just as I was about to let him go, he stabbed me in the back. Literally. I coughed up blood and knelt on the ground._

"_I'm sorry Yume. You're my friend, but you know we have to do this."_

"_K-Kisa..."_

Damn him. Damn Kisa. He was my very best friend. And my only friend in the Mist. He was planning on leaving the Mist and staying with me since his parents left him once he was able to walk and talk.

_I ran as fast as I could away from him. We were still both in this twisted game. I wanted it so badly to end, but there were still so many of us left. I feared that I would die soon...the only thing running through my mind was how could my parents leave me here?_

_I'll never forgive them for this._

But I did. I forgave them a long time ago when I became a Chunin. So why the hell does it bother the shit outta me now? I never even thought about it. _****_

Such a lonely day, should be banned.

Kisa...Kisa...Fucking _Kisa_. Kisa was running through my damned head now ever since Naruto screamed 'Ninja Day!' I _swear_ I was gonna kill him if I saw him again today.

I made my way out of the training grounds. I didn't want to go home, my mother was a human lie detector. And I never told anyone the horrors of _that_ place.

I went roof hopping next. It was the only thing I could think to do. I sat atop one roof in particular.

"_Yume, no!" screamed Kalina._

_My eyes stung with tears as I slashed through her. She was someone who used to make fun of me, but I never would've wanted to kill her! I shook with fear as her blood splashed all over me. My very first kill. I almost wanted to puke. _

_The rush...the...feeling of absolute power...I felt so powerful..._

The killings got so much easier after thatone. I really didn't like that bitch, but did she _really_ deserve to die?

"What are _you_ doing here?" said a voice from behind me.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing you pompous ass." I said back, not even wanting to look at him.

It was only _Neji._ Why he wasn't with Ten-Ten, I'll never know.

"You're on _my_ house." said Neji.

"That'll do it."

"Why are you on my house?" he asked.

"I was hoping to sit here and think to myself. But I guess that's all shot to shit now isn't it?"

"Well...you _could_ still think to yourself on someone else's roof."

I stood up and left. That's Neji for ya. He's _nothing_ like Incora. But I digress, _that_ was another argument for another day. I ran to another roof, and made sure it wasn't anyone's. After Neji, anyone else would just get a hit in the mouth._**  
**_

_**It's a day that I can't stand.**_

"_Hey, it's that one girl. That girl from Konoha. Why do you think she's all the way here?" _

_I could hear the popular girls talking about me. I liked to sit out by the academy after school, mostly because I didn't want to go home to my loneliness quite yet._

"_I heard that her parent's hated her, so they cast her away as far they could." said Kalina, the most popular girl in school._

"_I heard that Konoha ninja are weird and weak." said Gabrielle, her popular stooge._

_I wanted so bad to just bust them out. One thing I can't tolerate is people talking about me. Whether it be behind my back or so painfully obvious to me. But I stayed silent, because I didn't want to start anything knowing I would be the only one watching my back._

"_Hey! Leave the poor damn kid alone! Like she needs more on her fucking plate!" spoke up one brave looking boy._

"_Oh look Gabbie! It's HIM. How appropriate, the two lonely sideshows can stick together!" said Kalina._

_This time, I did stand up. I marched right up to her, slapped her dead in her face. She screamed as she fell to the ground, crying. Her frightened friend cowered right next to her. I kicked Gabrielle in the head._

"_Don't make fun of me. I'm not weak. And honestly? My parents sent me here because I played too rough with the kids at my old academy."_

_I walked away from the two, only to have that brave boy from before following me._

"_What do you want guy? You want some too?" I asked him._

"_Oh hell no! I just...wanted to tell you that was fucking awesome what you did for yourself." he told._

"_Is that so? Look, I'm not looking for any kind of friendship with anyone here. I plan on going right back when I graduate this stupid academy. Thanks for trying to have my back anyway."_

"_Oh...okay...well, I'm Kisa anyway. And your welcome. I just thought..."_

"_You thought you'd take the opportunity to have a new friend who knew nothing about you, therefore not knowing why nobody is your friend?" _

"_Yeah? I'm not a bad guy or some stupid shit like that..."_

"_...Alright. I'm Yume."_

_**And if you go, I wanna go with you.**_

I finally found a place to think in the forest. I was atop a tree, now that I think about it, this was the spot Shukaku and Gamabunta fought by. Damn, what a ass whuppin that was. I wish Kisa was still alive to see that. I wish he was still alive to see a lot of things. To see Gaara, to help me beat Sasuke and Neji, and to meet my brother.

Kisa was like the little brother I always wanted. He was the most crude motherfucker I knew, he taught me every curse word I know. He was only a few months younger than me, but he still was my best friend. And now, because of that _stupid_ academy, he was _dead._

"_Kisa, come here!" I said excitedly._

"_What is it Yume!?" he followed me in a huff._

_We landed on the roof of the academy, the view from up there was amazing._

"_Why the hell are we up here Yume?" he asked me._

"_Can't you see? The view from up here's amazing!" I exclaimed._

"_Yume, you're such a damn kid...honestly...you're the only one I know who gets excited about the sights around this bitch. And there ain't much to see." said Kisa._

"_Kisa? Can I ask you something?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Why do you cuss in all your sentences?"_

"_Cuz I fucking can. Mostly cuz my parents hate it. That's why I live with you. Because they don't give a damn." said Kisa._

"_I guess..."_

"_Hey Yume."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know...you're my...best friend right?"asked Kisa._

"_Yeah, of course Kisa! You're my best friend too!"_

_**And if you die, I wanna die with you.**_

"_It seems that Yume and Kisa are the last two. They both have great promise. Maybe we should let them both live." said our teacher to the Mizukage._

"_I suppose you're right...they both could be of some use"_

_My heart lit up. Kisa and I were going to live!_

"_I want to fight Yume. There can only be one. There has never been a tie before and I don't want to be the trend setter." said Kisa from behind me._

"_Kisa? B-but...we... our plans..." I stuttered. _

_He was my best friend! I thought he wanted to be with me when I went to Konoha!_

"_Let's face it Yume. Someone has to die here. And I'm going to make sure as hell it's not me." said Kisa coldly._

_He charged blindly at me. I closed my eyes, praying that it would be over, and Kisa would just get it over with. He stopped however, shaking uncontrollably._

"_I...you have to fight back, or else it doesn't count." he said._

"_But...I can't do that. Kisa...I love you! You're my best friend!" I exclaimed._

"_Love is for the fucking weak. C'mon Yume, you know that's what I've always taught you." _

Kisa...I...I could've _loved_ him. We could've had something. But nonetheless he was my boy. He's one of the reasons I am what I am today.

_My tears fell down like razors on my face while Kisa fell to the floor in a bloody mess. I sat on the ground with him, clutching his head._

"_No...no more...no more tears Yume. You...did good." stuttered Kisa._

"_K-Kisa...why? Why didn't you just..."_

"_Because...I knew...I knew...all about these rules. I didn't want you to...die...because...I love you too..."_

_A shocked expression adorned my face. He told me all those things...He smiled at me and kissed my hand ever so lightly before becoming lifeless in my arms._

_**Take your hand and walk away...**_

"_Yume, it's time for us to go. Kisa is dead. You killed him. We need to continue the graduation." said my teacher._

"_No! Kisa...he's...he said..."_

"_Haven't you realized it yet? Kisa said those things to fuel your anger! You see, Kisa wanted you to win. He's always wanted you to win. He knew about the final exam, even when everyone else didn't. Those plans you had? He knew they weren't going to happen. It's time for you to move on, and realize that things like this are bound to happen."_

"_Y-Yes..."_

That was it. That was the only memories I had of that place. I told myself I'd never forgive my parents for making me go through that pain, but I did. Once I met my friends...I completely forgot about Kisa.

'_Kisa, I'm so sorry that I forgot... I'm so sorry...I...I loved you so much...and yet I forgot.' _I thought to myself.

_I closed my eyes. My mind was an empty vessel. I could see myself in my mind. A figure appeared before me. He was taller than me, and he was cute, I'd give him that._

"_Hello Yume."_

"_Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my mind?"_

"_C'mon Yume...have you forgotten me completely? Damn, and I thought we were fucking buds!" he said._

"_Kisa?" I asked him._

"_It's been a damn minute huh? It's not like I've watching you or anything but...damn, you got fine!"_

"_So have you! Look at you! Damn!" I exclaimed._

_He hugged me tight. Oh my god, you have no idea how good this shit felt. _

"_You have no idea how much I've fucking missed you Yume..." he told me._

"_I'm so sorry Kisa. I'm sorry I forgot, I'm sorry you died...and most importantly, I'm sorry you couldn't have kicked Sasuke's ass with me." I told him._

_He laughed at that last one. _

"_Oh yeah. I've totally been watching that shit. If I was around I would have taken his ass out!"_

"_If you were around? Kisa...you're dead." I reminded him._

"_Oh yeah...I guess I forget to tell you. I'm...not dead. I was just in a coma. The teacher came back for me and healed me up, let me take the exam again the following year."_

"_Then how the HELL are you in my mind!?"_

"_My jutsu? Duuuuh?! Anyway, I came here to let ya know that I'm not mad you forgot about me, oh and that I'm definitely not dead."_

_He grabbed me and kissed my lips. It felt so real. But if it was anyone else, I'd kill the fuck outta them._

"_You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that. Damn, your lips are soft." he purred at me._

_I slapped him playfully across the face. He slapped my ass._

"_You know how this works, you hit me I hit you. Deal."_

"_Ah ha...but you obviously don't know me anymore if you think you're getting away with my ass."_

_He smiled, kissed my cheek, and disappeared._

_**Such a lonely day, And it's mine.  
**_

I woke up from that crazy ass dream. Kisa...I hope you weren't just a figment of my imagination.. cuz if you were, I'ma be so _mad _at how hot you got.

"Yume, there you are! I was about to get Kiba to follow you." said a voice from behind me.

"Shikamaru. You sure you wouldn'tve just gotten _Subaki_?" I teased.

"Not funny sis. We're not exactly talking yet. Anyways, what are you _doing_ out here? Naruto told me you disappeared after he mentioned something about a...ninja day?"

"Heh. Naruto's got a big mouth..."

"Yeah, but it's days like this that I'm glad he does. What's wrong?"

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me like he used to when we were fresh out of the Chunin exams and I was having nightmares about the Mist.

"Ever since...Naruto blabbed about that damned anniversary, the memories came flooding back. All about one boy in particular who I think I killed."

"Kisa?"

"You remember him?"

"You told me about him the most."

"Anyway...I...don't think he's dead...I...just have this feeling...I've never felt like this before...but I'm sure of it. He's not dead."

"Well, if you're so sure, why don't you see for yourself?"

"Because I have no _idea_ where I'd even look barring the Mist. He probably left a long time ago."

"Then...hopefully he'll come to you?"

"You think so?"

"If he's any friend of yours he would."

I playfully punched him as always, and hugged him tightly, my head resting on his chest.

"Thanks Shikamaru..."

"No problem, now I've gotta take you home, and I can't save you from the whuppin sure to come for disappearing."

As we jumped away, Kisa was still fresh in my mind, and with this new info, I was _sure_ I was gonna see him. Instead of the whuppin I knew I was gonna get, I searched my mind for him again. I found him stretching further and further away from me.

"_See you soon Yume." _was the last thing I heard before finally being torn from my memories and this day.

_**It's a day that I'm glad I survived...  
**_


	7. You're Not Better Than Me

In the back of his head, Tenji couldn't do anything right. He was the older twin, and yet his father saw more favor in his younger sister Naanda. He didn't know why, but he once thought it was the connection of his father being a younger twin himself.

Now that he was older, he felt this reason was _ridiculous_. He got up from his bed, and slumped out of his room. As he walked out, he bumped into his mom Ten-Ten.

"Tenji? Are you okay sweetie?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I'm fine mom. I'm going out training." said Tenji.

"Are you sure you should? I mean, you just got released yesterday. I know you Hyuga men have you pride and all, but I don't want you to seriously hurt yourself." said Ten-Ten.

Tenji fiddled with the new wrapping around his arms.

"I'm _fine_ mother. I just..."

"I know, I know. Trust me son. Your father loves you both the same, no matter what you do."

"I know mom."

Tenji walked away sadly. No matter what Ten-Ten said, Tenji would always feel inferior to Naanda. His father Neji always seemed to just like her more, which is why he trained her all the time. His plan seemed to be if he got stronger than Naanda, then maybe Neji will pass him a second glance.

He brushed past his younger sister angrily, almost with disgust for the poor girl. Nejen truly never knew why her brother treated her so harshly, although she summarized that it had something to do with their father.

"Hey Tenji! Wanna spar?" she asked him.

"No. I have other things to do." he said harshly.

Naanda pouted.

"You _always_ have other things to do! You never wanna spend time with me anymore! What did I do?"

"Just...go away Nani. Spar with _father. _I bet he'd just _love_ to."

Naanda walked away, a look of pure hurt upon her face. Tenji felt bad about treating her that way, and even worse that she didn't seem to know what he was talking about. But then again, Naanda was as emotionally sensitive as their Aunt Incora.

Tenji walked to Kurenai Yuhi's house. Her daughter Anya Sarutobi was his girlfriend. He knocked on the door. Anya answered it.

"Oh hey Tenji! What are you doing here?" said Anya.

"Hey Anya...wanna go to the training grounds with me?"

"Oh...sure."

Anya yelled to her mom that she was leaving, and shut her door behind her. The two went over to the training post. This training post was special. It was said that the Village Hero Naruto used to get tied to this post.

"So...what's up? Is it about Nani again?" asked Anya.

"Yeah... I just... I feel bad for being for jealous of her. She literally doesn't know why I get so mad at her...and I'm starting to wonder why myself."

"So...why?"

"I just... I love her, I love her more than anything in this world...but I can't stand playing second banana to my _younger_ twin."

Anya hugged Tenji from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be sad Tenji... your father loves you both the same."

"I wish it were true Anya... but alas..I don't think it is... I know my dad loves me...but some days... he won't even _look_ at me. It's like I disgust him..."

"Tenji..."

Tenji turned and kissed Anya lightly, for a brief moment but pulled away.

"Do you want to be alone?"

Tenji shook his head.

"If I did...I would have never asked for you to come..." he said.

All of a sudden, the tall shadow of his Aunt Incora was upon them.

"Anya! There you are! Your mother wants to see you immediately." she said.

Anya nodded and ran back to the village. Incora sat down with her young nephew.

"I know you didn't come here to _train. _Sweet Tenji, tell me what's wrong?" asked Incora.

"I don't know auntie...I just don't know."

"Know about what sweetie?"

"A lot of things...least of all why dad hates me."

"Oh Tenji...Neji doesn't _hate_ you. Trust me... I know. Let me tell you a secret: You're stronger than him."

"I'm..._stronger_?"

"Very much so. Mostly because you've trained under the best teachers in Konoha. Yume and I!" Incora giggled. Tenji chuckled too.

"So...is he?"

"Jealous? _Very_ much so. You've basically mastered every jutsu he knows at a very young age, and you know your own jutsu that surpasses his. If I know my brother, he's _very jealous._" she said.

Tenji looked up into the sky and sighed. Just another reason why he'll never gain Neji's approval.

"Why should you care what Neji thinks anyway? The only thing that matters is what _you_ think of yourself dear Tenji." said Incora.

"I know auntie...but he's my _father. _What kid hasn't wanted to impress their father because they thought he was the most important person in the world?"

"I know how you feel sweet nephew. Neji used to think the same way. You _must_ disregard what he says, and always remember that he loves you."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that Neji is always acting like that. He's always acted like that since we were kids. He's always disliked people that were stronger than him."

Tenji and Incora stood up, and Incora hugged her nephew tightly. She walked her nephew home and kissed him on the forehead goodbye. He walked into the house and ran smack dab into his father.

"Naanda seemed distressed when you left. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Typical dad. You only came to check on _me_ because it offended _Nani._" he replied coldly.

"Son, you will _not_ speak to me in such a manner." he stated.

"Whatever dad. I'm just a _little_ tired of you treating me like I'm inferior to _everyone_. I...just want you to know. I'm not better than you."

"What did you say?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not better than you dad. All I've ever wanted out of life was to impress you. And only Naanda seems to get that chance."

He walked into his room and slammed his door. He didn't feel like fighting it up with his dad any longer. There was a knock at his door. Naanda walked into this room.

"Tenji? Are you okay?"

"No. No not really Nani. I'm sorry if I've been...a little aggressive towards you lately." he apologized.

"I...I think I understand...Father _never_ talks to you, he never walks with you, trains with you, anything. I _understand_ if you hate me."

"I don't hate you Nani. I'm just...tired."

"Tired? Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late." said Naanda.

Tenji laughed at his little sister. So clueless. How could he stay mad at her?

"Not that kind of tired Nani. I meant I'm tired of dad. He treats me so harshly, Aunt Incora thinks it's because we're stronger than him."

"We are? If that were true, why won't he leave me alone?" she asked.

"What do you mean sis?" he asked her.

"Do you think I _want_ dad all over me all the time? I _don't_. I wish he would leave me alone most days. But I know that won't happen, I just wish I knew why!" she confessed.

"But I thought...you liked training with dad?"

"Lost it's shimmer years ago big brother. I've literally been praying he'd take you so I can have a break, but you know him, he won't let up."

"I...didn't know all that. I thought..."

"You thought I was daddy's little girl who was too occupied with dad to see that her brother was being treated unfairly."

"...Yeah."

All of a sudden, Neji burst through Tenji's door, a glare plastered on his face. Ten-Ten was cowering behind him, motioning Naanda to leave the room. She scrambled out, and Neji slammed the door.

"I would like an explanation for your behavior son. What kind of tomfoolery are you up to this time?" stated Neji with his arm crossed, clearly disappointed in his son.

"That's just _it_ dad! I'm not not up to anything! And if I was, you wouldn't think I was doing it right." he fired at his father.

"Tenji, you _will_ lower you voice when you speak to me. I am _still_ your father, and I will punish you if I see fit."

"You _just_don't get it do you dad? You never seem to. I have _never_ done _anything_ unless it was for you. Learning your jutsu to impress you, learning others to become strong to impress _you,_ protecting my little sister because _you_ tell me to!"

"...Your skills are impressive, but foolish. The fact that you think you know my jutsu is offensive, and protecting your twin should become second nature to you."

"Do you _hear_ yourself father?! More criticism! Even now I'm not doing right by you! What's it gonna take for you to _just _be _proud_ of me!?" Tenji fired. He didn't care at this point.

Neji's glare hardened, but Tenji countered with a glare of his own, and brushed past his father, leaving his room.

"And where do you think _you're_ going? I am not finished with you Tenji!" said Neji.

"Yeah? Well, I'm done with _you_ dad! Like Aunt Yume would say, to _hell_ with you. I give up. I'm going to stay at Aunt Incora's. At _she'd_ be proud of me instead of being jealous."

Neji stood there in shock. He balled his hands into fists, visibly getting angrier. He did nothing as his beloved son walked further and further away from him. _Incora_. He shouldv'e seen that coming. She's probably the one who filled Tenji's head with this foolish nonsense.

Neji shook it off, slamming Tenji's door and then locking himself in his own room. Ten-Ten was sitting in the bed, shaking as she watched her beloved son walking away from their home.

"How _could_ you Neji?"

"I did nothing Ten-Ten. He left of his own free will."

"You basically pushed him out! Do you know how sad he is?! He snaps on everyone, and is overall depressed because of _you_! And you just let him _walk away?_"

"I hardly think this is my fault Ten-Ten!" Neji fired at her.

"Don't you yell at _me_ Neji Hyuga! You let my _son_ run away! Because of what?! You. I knew you were jealous that his power surpasses yours, but _now_ look at what you did!" Ten-Ten cried.

Neji climbed into bed with his sobbing wife, letting her cry on his arms.

"How _could_ you? Our baby boy...Tenji...Neji...please...my baby..." she sobbed.

Neji said nothing as she sobbed. He silently let a tear fall from his face. Not for his son, but for the fact that he once again put his pride before everything else. Only this time...

It cost him his _son_.


	8. Like A Knife By Secondhand Serenade

_**I dream a lot, I know you say, I've got to get away.**_

"_Yume, we need to talk" started Sasuke._

"_I know we do Sasuke. I have something to tell you."_

"_Me first: I'm breaking up with you."_

_Yume looked at Sasuke with pure hurt and misunderstanding on her face._

"_...What?"_

"_Don't look at me like you didn't know it was coming Yume. We've been having problems. I just don't want them...or you...anymore. I think we should see other people and..."_

_Yume got up and slapped him across the face._

"_I'm pregnant you bastard!_

_**"The world is not yours for the taking" Is all you ever say.**_

"_You're...what?" he asked._

"_P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Or are you retarded as well as being an asshole?" she fired at him._

"_Well, how do I know it's mine?! It could be..." she started._

_Yume slapped him again._

"_Don't you DARE try to pull that! This is your baby! You're the only person I've been with! You fucking asshole!"_

_He grabbed her arm with little force._

"_Don't call me that! It can't be mine! I'm not ready to be a father!"_

"_Let go of me! And you should've thought about that before!"_

_Yume struggled against Sasuke's strong grip, Sasuke grabbed her arm tighter. She punched him in the face and stood up as he fell to the ground, rubbing his cheek._

"_Yume, my patience is running thin with you, pregnant or not." Sasuke warned her._

_**I know I'm not the best for you, But promise that you'll stay.  
**_

"_Sasuke, we need to work this out. I can't raise a kid on my own." said Yume._

"_And I'm telling you I can't help. I don't do kids. Mine or not."_

"_You know, you're such a bitch. Honestly, I hope this kid grows up to hate you." said Yume._

"_That won't be my fault. That'll be because it won't know who it's father is." said Sasuke._

"_Are you saying I'M the ho? You, who cheated on me?" _

"_I'm saying that it could be anyone's, so...yeah. Yeah I'm calling you a ho. What are you gonna do about it?"_

_Yume punched Sasuke in the face yet again, only this time,she kicked him while he was down. When she calmed down, he shakily stood up. Yume put her fists up._

"_Damn this baby. Bring it the fuck on. You ain't gonna call me a ho and get away with it."_

_**Cause if I watch you go, You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away.**_

_****Sasuke grabbed Yume's arm again, only this time he was struck down by Shikamaru. He gently picked his sister up and hoisted her up on his back, knowing her new condition._

"_Stay out of my way Nara. This is between me and your sister. Move." he warned._

"_This isn't about you anymore. This is my sister. I'll die for her." said Shikamaru._

"_Shikamaru?" asked Yume._

"_Hush sis, I gotcha."_

"_Pfft. Whatever. You Naras are all alike. Lazy and worthless to everybody."_

_Sasuke bulldozed past Shikamaru, making him drop Yume on her butt. She collected herself from the ground and ran after Sasuke. Shikamaru caught her and frantically held her close. She fought her brother angrily._

"_I know you want to kill him. Believe me, I want to too. But you have to think about what's best for the baby." said Shikamaru._

_Yume calmed down and began to cry silently. Shikamaru was the only person Yume ever cried to, and now she was pouring her heart out to her big brother. _

_**Cause today, you walked out of my life.**_

"_Yume, please... don't cry because of that guy. You don't need him." he told her._

"_I know that Shika…..but how am I gonna raise a kid without its father?"_

"_Who needs a father when it'll have its awesome Uncle Shikamaru?"He said arrogantly._

_Yume laughed out loud, wiping the tears out of eyes and playfully punched her brother. Shikamaru laughed as well, rubbing his now sore arm. Yume rolled her eyes at him like always._

"_Awesome my ass! You can't even take a punch!" she joked with him._

"_Aww come on Yume! You act like he or she needs to know that!" he joked._

_The twins laughed at each other. Yume's smile turned back into a frown and she rubbed her tummy with more tears in her eyes._

"_Aww...Yume...do I need to get beat up so you'll always smile?" asked Shikamaru._

_Yume busted out hysterically, any trace of sadness melting away from her body._

"_I would pay money to see that!" laughed Yume._

_**Cause today, your words felt like a knife.**_

_A few months later._

_There was a knock at Yume's door. She waddled over to the door, hoping it was either Shikamaru, Incora, or Ten-Ten come for a visit. Either way, they'd better have some FOOD. She was 7 months pregnant, and ready to eat anything. Except if it came from Naruto's fridge of course._

_She opened to the door to see Sasuke and all his assholery. She tried to slam the door on him, but he stopped the door with his foot._

"_I came to see how you were, and what gender my kid is."_

"_As if it matters to you, you're having a son. And I'm naming him Sashee."_

"_Why? Why name him something so...stupid?"_

"_You know what? I thought it was cute, it sounds like you, most likely he was going to look like you, and I'd be DAMNED if I would've named him Sasuke Jr. Bye."_

_This time, she stomped on Sasuke's foot, and slammed the door in his face. Her tears ran down her face as she sat back down on her couch. She rubbed her stomach as she cried._

"_Please...son...if you end up looking like Sasuke, please don't act like him..._

_**I'm not living this life.**_

"And that's it Sashee. That's why I hate your bitch-ass father. That's why you'll never meet him. He probably doesn't care anyway." Yume ended the story to her son.

"Oh...I'm sorry mom...I hope you know...I'll never leave you like that..." said Sashee.

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too mother."

Yume hugged her son tenderly, he stroked her hair lovingly, like Sasuke used to. Yume tolerated it.

"I'm _so_ glad I didn't name you Sasuke Jr."

"I'm glad too mom. There's no way I could live on this planet being named after _him._" said Sashee coldly.

Sashee never truly forgave his father for leaving his mother high and dry. He all around _hated_ Sasuke, and nothing was _ever_ going to change that.


	9. The Day

It was a rainy day today in the Leaf Village. Incora huddled in her bed. It was _that_ day. That dreaded day that haunted her and her brother Neji. The anniversary of the day her father was killed. She understood that her father did it to save his brother and his family, but that didn't mean she didn't miss her father dearly. She looked over at her sleeping wolves. She smiled at Sokomechi and his son.

FLASHBACK

"_Father! Look what I found!" exclaimed a four year old Incora. _

_She held a small white puppy in her arms. The puppy wiggled around in her arms, smelling Neji before licking his hand._

"_Incora, drop that thing, it's a wild animal! The mother will never take it back with your scent all over it!" her father lectured._

"_Father... I don't plan on giving him back! His mother gave him to me!" she exclaimed._

"_Incora, Hyugas don't associate with wild animals." said Hizashi._

"_Oh come on daddy...Me and Neji'll take care of him!" said Incora._

"_He's cute, but I'll pass sister." said four year old Neji._

"_Okay, ignoring the booger, I'll take care of him!" said Incora._

"_Okay. Okay Incora. Keep your wolf. But you must train him to protect, as you and Neji do."_

"_Yaaaaay! I'll teach him! You'll see! He'll be like the brother I've always wanted!" exclaimed Incora._

"_Hey! You already have a brother!" spat Neji._

"_Yeah, now I have two. One brother named Sokomechi, and my twin booger!" she shot back._

_Hizashi sighed at his daughter. Yet another argument he would have to settle. He smiled at his bickering twins._

FLASHBACK OVER

Incora stopped smiling. She rose up from her bed, and got dressed in her Hyuga robes. She exited her room. Sokomechi and Wolfie acknowledged their alpha leaving, but on this day, she didn't like to be followed.

Neji stayed in his room as well. Usually it was because Ten-Ten was over, but she also knew that on this day, Neji liked to be alone, so alone he was. Cocooned in his comforter, thinking about his father.

FLASHBACK

_A three year old Neji sat against the old tree in front of the compound. He was crying, because once again, Incora and their seven year old cousin Akito, were making fun of him. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, but continued to cry. _

"_Neji. Men do not weep. You must be strong. Weeping is for young women." he heard his father's voice._

_Neji looked up to see his father, looking stern as ever._

"_B-but father... I'm sick of being picked on by Incora and Akito!"he cried._

"_Neji! If you wish for them to stop teasing you, give them a reason to! Wise up to their teasing! Prove that your stronger than a few petty words!" He lectured._

_That shut Neji up. He knew better than to cross his father._

"_Y-yes father..." he looked down._

"_And remember..." he started. _

_He picked Neji up and hugged him, to his surprise._

"_You are a Hyuga, and more importantly, your my son. You and Incora are both geniuses in your own special way, but Incora just refuses to see her potential. That's the difference between you two." he said to his son._

"_Yes father." said Neji with a smile._

"_Now son, weeping is for..."_

"_Young women..."_

FLASHBACK OVER

Neji silently shed a few tears into his pillow. He wiped his tears. He wouldn't dare weep any longer. Weeping was for young women.

Incora knocked on his door. Neji ignored it, seeing as his door was unlocked. She entered and laid in his bed on the other side of the cocoon that was her twin brother. She wrapped her arm around the cocoon. He unwrapped himself from the cocoon and wrapped the comforter around him and his sister.

"Neji...you ok?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just wrapped his arms around Incora's waist and leaned against her shoulder. He wept into her shoulder. She frowned and stroked his hair softly, as she always did. She didn't even care that he was just in his boxers.

"Oh Incora...Why? Why can't I ever keep control on this day?" he sobbed in her shoulder.

"Because you love him Neji. You love our father. Don't deny yourself emotions." said Incora as she continued to stroke his long hair. "C'mon brother... we still have to get up and do things today... nothing has changed." said Incora.

Neji nodded and stood up out of his cocoon. He dressed himself and Incora couldn't help but think about the days that she couldn't comfort her brother.

FLASHBACK

"_Incora! Akito! I have HAD it with you two! It's high time you learn some respect! Pack your things, I've arranged for you be taken away to the Sand Village." Hiashi boomed._

"_WHAT?! You can't just ship us around like cargo dad!" yelled Akito._

"_ENOUGH! Get your things now! And Incora, that mutt of yours is going back out into the wild where it belongs!" _

"_No Uncle! Sokomechi is my best friend! I can't leave him to die! He's coming with me!" Incora spat._

"_...You will pack your bags. Now. Akito, as of now, you are demoted to the side branch. You want to spend your time with them, you can be one of them. You are no longer my son. Now, get out of my sight."_

_Akito flinched at his fathers words, glared at him fiercely,and stormed away. _

"_But...but uncle...what about Neji?" asked Incora._

"_Neji is no longer your concern. I can't guarantee he'll be taken care of." said Hiashi._

"_B-but.."_

"_Away with you! Now!" yelled Hiashi._

_Incora scurried away in fear. Tears staining her eyes. She ran right into Neji. _

"_I-I heard... is it true? Did you really get in that much trouble?" said Neji._

"_Yes... I-I'm sorry brother... I have to go away for a while..."_

"_It's not FAIR! I don't want to be alone..." yelled Neji._

"_I'm sorry Neji..."_

"_No. Why do you always have to get yourself in trouble! Now I'm gonna be alone!" Neji yelled. _

_He ran off, tears streaming down his face. Incora hung her head and headed for her own room. She watched her brother hysterically run away. _

_She closed her eyes, obviously distressed that she was being ripped away from her little brother. She never meant to get in this much trouble. She had a promise to keep. She vowed never to leave her brother again after this._

FLASHBACK OVER

She smiled at her brother. She smirked right back at her. Somehow, she just _knew_ that even though this was THE day, THE day may not be as bad as it seems.


	10. Promises By The Cranberries

Neji and Kiba stood tall, rain soaking them both. Neji shut his eyes, concentrating on the sounds of the forest. Kiba sniffed around, hoping to sniff out the rouge. He couldn't believe what he sniffed out.

"Neji... You'll never believe who it is."

"It's...her." said Neji

Kiba frowned. Neji stayed silent. They both jumped into the trees, trying to catch up with the staggering rouge. This particular rouge was left behind on purpose to shake off the tail.

"Stop! You know you won't get away with this!" said Neji.

The rouge smiled and ran faster.

_**You better believe I'm coming, You better believe what I say.  
**_

Kiba ran in front of the rouge and tried to face it head on. She jumped, her hands landing on his shoulders. Kiba yelped, seeing as one of his shoulders was very weak, and gave out easily. Only one person knew about that weakness.

Neji tried to speed up and attack her head on. The rouge jumped up and hit him in the back of the head. Right in his blind spot. Only one person knew exactly where his blind spot was.

"Neji! Kiba! Just leave us alone!" the rouge said.

Only one person talked like that.

"Incora... please...just come home with us." said Kiba.

"No! I'm never going back there!" said Incora.

_**You better hold on to your promises, because you bet you'll get what you deserve.  
**_

"Incora...come...on...you have to come back!" said Neji, dodging her attacks.

"No! Just leave us alone! We're not coming back! None of us are!" she yelled.

She whistled, and her wolves came to her aid. Sokomechi jumped on Kiba, not really wanting to attack his friend. Wolfie tried to help his father out.

"Sokomechi! Wolfie! Please don't make me hurt you!" Kiba pleaded.

The pair looked on sorrowfully. They knew they could not disobey their alpha. Sokomechi snapped at Kiba, as Wolfie bit his arm. Kiba yowled in pain, and knocked Wolfie off of his arm as gently as he could. This was still his friend he was dealing with.

Incora called her wolves for a retreat. They surrounded her and run faster with their alpha. Neji jumped from the top of the tree for an aerial attack, and succeeded at jumping into her blind spot in time to tackle her down onto the forest floor.

"Incora! Come on! What about the promise you made to me? You promised you wouldn't leave me again!" Neji spat, straddling her chest, pinning her arms up above her head.

"Neji. Let me go! I'm not keeping that promise anymore!" Incora spat.

Incora overpowered her little brother and threw him into the nearest tree. Neji, dumbstruck at Incora's words, just sat there while she ran further away.

_**She's going to leave him over, She's gonna take her love away.  
**_

Kiba went on the attack yet again. He wasn't as fast as Neji, and he didn't know where her blind spot was, but he was a little stronger, and tracked her down quite easily with his nose. He caught her wrist and pinned her to the nearest tree.

"Incora...please talk to me... why are you so willing to give up everything..._everything_ just to leave?"

"Kiba...you just wouldn't understand..." Incora said looking down.

"I could...try? Please... I love you.." pleaded Kiba.

Incora smiled and leaned into Kiba's face. Kiba momentarily let go of her wrist to kiss her, but she kneed him in the stomach. He coughed and fell onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry love... but you just wouldn't understand..." said Incora with sorrow in her voice.

Kiba teared up, not in physical pain, but the hurt of being abandoned by his one true love.

Neji appeared, angered. He lifted Kiba by his jacket.

"Come on Kiba. She's _not_ getting away that easily." he stated.

_**So much for your eternal vows, well It does not matter anyway.**_

Incora frowned as she ran. She wiped her eyes of her tears. She couldn't believe she hurt the two men that were the most important in her life.

"I know it was wrong, but I have to stick to the plan." Incora said to Sokomechi.

Sokomechi shook his head. Even he knew she had gone too far to try to get away.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Neji were once again closing in. They were both very angry. They didn't care anymore. Incora was a criminal now. Damn the consequences. Incora needed to be apprehended.

Kiba and Neji tag-teamed her this time. Kiba grabbed her from behind, while Neji fended off her protectors. Incora struggled with all her might, but Kiba was stronger.

"I see you're not holding back anymore." said Incora.

"Damn right I'm not. If you don't want to listen to reason, we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." stated Kiba.

"Oh alright." Incora started.

She head-butt Kiba in his nose, and she dropped her, holding on to his nose. Blood gushed from his nose, and the sight almost frightened Incora, but she kept her composure, not letting them know that she dreaded hurting them.

"Let's go then." said Incora.

She raised a halting hand to her wolves, signaling them to catch up with her partner. The wolves didn't want to leave their alpha, but they had no choice. They followed orders and sped away. Neji tried to follow them, but was cut off by Incora, who appeared in front of him, tapped him in the temple and the chest, and then disappeared. _****_

Why can't you stay here awhile, Stay here awhile... Stay with me...  


Neji screamed and hit the ground.

"Neji?! What's wrong?!" yelled Kiba.

"She...she cut off the chakra flow to my eyes. I-I can't use the byakugan... and she t-turned my m-main chakra flow... in a f-few m-minutes, all my c-chakra will shut d-down, and I will painfully p-pass out." stuttered Neji.

"What?!" growled Kiba. He glared daggers at Incora.

Incora could have flinched at the way Kiba looked at her, but she kept her stern glare.

"So that's the way you wanna play it? Okay, I'll play." Kiba growled.

Incora glared at him, on the attack. Kiba rushed her, and she disappeared. She reappeared behind him and pushed him down. She got on top of him, her knee in his bad shoulder. He tried to move, but his shoulder paralyzed him.

"I really wish we didn't have to do this..." said a sorrowful Incora.

"Then don't...come home. Stay with me babe..." said Kiba.

"I'm sorry love... I just...can't..."

_**Oh, all the promises we made, All the meaningless and empty words I prayed, prayed, prayed...  
**_

Kiba pushed her off of him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, although he grabbed it when he collected himself from the ground. Panting heavily, he charged at Incora and missed, almost hitting a nearby tree.

"Come on Kiba. Your hurt. Neji's passed out by now. If you don't get Neji some medical attention, he might slip into a coma."

"You hurt your own _brother_ that bad?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I needed to get away!"

"Why!? WHY?! Why do you need to leave us so bad Incora?!"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" screamed Incora.

She charged at Kiba this time, pinning him to the nearby tree. He tried to yank her off, but she stood firm. She pressed her body up against his and kept his wrists behind his back.

"Please...please come back with us..." pleaded Kiba one last time.

"...Okay...okay love, you win. I'll call my wolves, and come back..." lied Incora.

She released Kiba and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly. She tapped him in the chest, the same place she tapped Neji. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Why..." he stammered, clutching his heart.

"Love...you just wouldn't understand." was all Incora could say.

She blew him a kiss, and sped away, him and her darling brother passed out on the ground. With her byakugan, she saw a wild chakra pattern coming toward Kiba and Neji, and automatically knew it was Naruto. She had to be quick though, she did NOT want to be stopped by Naruto.

_**Oh, all the promises we broke, All the meaningless and empty words I spoke, spoke, spoke...**_

Incora wiped the streaming tears from her face. She was so worried she hurt the two men she loved the most in her whole life. She caught up to her wolves and the other rouge, her best friend Yume.

"Did you get rid of the tail?" said Yume.

"...Yeah..." said Incora.

"What's wrong?" said Yume.

"The tails...were Neji and Kiba."

"Oh... are they ok? Are _you_ ok?"

"No... I made _promises_ to them Yume. Promises that I would stay with them forever." said Incora.

Yume comforted her friend the best way she could, before they all set out for lands unknown.


	11. I Will Always Be With You From ADGTH2

_****_If you've seen All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, you'll know this song

_**I will always be with you.**_

Naruto sat on Incora's bed, something he did often. He watched as she was packing her things for yet another mission with her brother. This made it the 4th mission this week.

"You heading out again Incora?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Like always, I have to hold the Hyuga name strongly." said Incora.

"I don't see why _you_ have to if you're a side branch member. I thought they hated your guts."

"They do, but that doesn't mean they don't use us for their dirty work Naruto."

Naruto slumped sadly. Incora noticed it right away, worrying about her longtime best friend. Now, the one thing she always regretted when she was sent away to the Sand Village was not being able to be there for Neji or Naruto. The two had identified themselves as friends and almost a week later, she was sent away.

That was years ago, when she was 5 years old. She promised Naruto she'd befriend the loneliest person in Suna, just like she did in Konoha. She held on to that promise, and was introduced to her best friend Gaara (AKA a jinjuriki like him, hence the loneliness)

But Gaara was being Kazekage with Yume now. He wasn't so lonely anymore. Incora was happy for them, but she was lonely herself. Sure, we was once with Kiba Inuzuka, the love of her life, but that was over now.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she finally tore herself from her thoughts.

"I just...I hate that they do these things to you."

_**Makes no difference where your road takes you to.**_

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The way they work and Neji and god-knows who else dry, and then simply hate you for being _alive_." said Naruto.

"Yes, I know it doesn't seem to make sense, but this is the system we've dealt with for generations." said Incora.

Naruto nodded sadly. Incora placed her hand on his shoulder, and then lifted his head up.

"It's nice to see that you care so deeply for me though."

He smiled that sweet smile that always seemed to melt Incora's heart every time. He hugged her tightly around the waist, being goofy.

"Of course Incora! You're...my best friend. You and Yume...were the only people who actually gave me a chance to be myself...I can never thank you guys enough for that."

"Of course Naruto...no one should have to live their lives alone. Especially when your a child." she said with a small smirk.

"You gave me more than a chance...you guys gave me a life worth living...I don't know where I'd be without you. That's why I can't stand to see you leave. What if you don't...come back?" he finally told her what was on his mind.

_**Even if we're apart, now we're joined at the heart.  
**_

"Naruto..." she started.

He stood up, and gave her a proper hug, drooping his chin on her shoulder. Incora always _hated_ how short she was compared to him, for she remembers the days in the Chunin exams when _Naruto_ was the runt. She kind of missed those days.

"I'm serious Incora. You and Yume are way too important to me for me to _ever_ accept that you might not be coming back from a mission..."

His voice got a little shaky after that. Incora patted his back, ensuring him that she'd be safe.

"C'mon Naruto! You know Yume and I will always come home to you! I promised I'd always be with you, and so did Yume. Even though she's 3 days away in Suna, we're all kind of...joined together."

"Even Sasuke?"

"Even Sasuke."

Naruto smirked, satisfied with the answer. He broke the hug.

"I'll...miss you." he said.

"I'll miss you too Naruto! I always miss you. It's no big deal! Those two days will just fly by!"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive!" she reassured him.

_**Though our moment may be gone, you and I will still live on.  
**_

Incora turned to leave, but Naruto grabbed her arm again, silently begging with his eyes for her not to go.

"Naruto? What's wrong now?" she asked.

"I...really don't want you to go..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her again, only this time more lovingly. He pressed his lips against her forehead softly.

"You're my _best friend_. Every time you get assigned, my heart just drops. I worry."

"Naruto, You don't need to worry about me. I go out on missions like this all the time!"

"That doesn't mean I don't worry about you until you get back." he said.

Incora loved Naruto, but she hated when he acted like this. He was protective of Incora because Yume was gone, and Sasuke went awol.

"I'm not Sasuke. I'm coming back okay? I'll never leave you. I will always be with you."

"Promise?"

Incora hugged her fox friend close.

"I promise. Just like when we were kids."

_**I will always be with you.**_

_FLASHBACK_

_Incora walked down the streets of Konoha for the first time. She was so excited about being out of the compound, and even more so that her favorite cousin was coming with her._

"_Stay close Incora, I'm not getting in trouble because of you." said Akito._

"_Okay Akito." she said._

_The two walked by an alleyway, when Incora tripped and fell. When she collected herself from the ground, Akito was gone._

"_A...ki...to?" she called out._

_She walked down the alleyway. It was dark and scary to her. All of a sudden, 3 dirty looking kids stood before her._

"_Hey, you look like you're not from around here. You look like you belong...uptown." said the biggest kid._

"_Uh...I...I" she stuttered out._

"_HEY! Leave her alone!" yelled out a little 4 year old blond kid._

"_What are you gonna do about it?!" said one of the kids._

_They pushed the poor blond towards her. The two kids stood together, back to back. _

"_Aww, look. They look like they're gonna fight us!" said the biggest kid._

_**I'll be by your side whatever you do.**_

Incora smiled as she thought about the first fight she got into. Naruto was there, having her back. From there, the two were best friends. She released her fox-friend, and watched as he sadly walked away.

"_Poor Naruto. Everyone important in his life can't ever stay in one place for him...but what can we do? Duty calls...for me...Yume did what she did in the name of love, and no one knows why Sasuke did what he did." _thought Incora.

The more she thought of her best friend, the more she felt bad about having a mission. Her brother came into her room.

"Ready to go sister?" he asked.

"Always. Let's just get this over with so we can come home." she replied.

The twins left out of her room, and Incora brushed past Naruto gently. He looked up, and Incora turned around and locked eyes with him, silently promising him with her eyes that she was coming back._**  
**_

_**Other memories may fade, but the ones that we made, are eternal as a star.**_

_FLASHBACK_

"_What do you mean you have to go?" cried Naruto._

"_I'm sorry Naruto...but my uncle is sending me away...to Suna...because me and my cousin were bad." said Incora._

_She hugged her 4 year old friend close to her, and stroked his hair as she heard his tears falling. He shook hysterically as the tears began to fall from Incora's face._

"_Calm down Naruto...I'm sure...you'll find other friends...and forget all about me." cried Incora. _

"_No! Never! I'll never forget you Incora! I promise you'll always be my very first...best friend." said Naruto through his tears._

"_I'll never forget you either Naruto...you're my very first best friend too."_

"_Promise me that if you meet someone who is as lonely as I am in Suna..that you'll think of me and be his best friend too? So when you come home, we'll all be best friends?" _

"_Of course Naruto. As long as you remember..." _

"No matter where I am, I will always be with you, in your heart and mine." he repeated that line to himself over and over._**  
**_

_**Now I'm part of who you are.**_


	12. Tears In Heaven By Eric Clapton

_**Would you know my name, If I saw you in heaven?**_

"INCORA!"_ it was the last thing I heard before I fell. I fell protecting my brother, my beloved Neji, and his pregnant wife Ten-Ten. _

_All of a sudden I saw myself, I was staring at my own battered body. And then I was lifted upwards, toward the open sky. I landed on a fluffy cloud. The kind Shikamaru found himself watching almost everyday. I smiled as I thought about my lazy friend, but snapped back into reality as I realized I wasn't on my mission anymore._

_I was too afraid to move from the cloud. Afraid I would fall. So there I stayed. Until a tall man in a blue kimono came for me. His face was all too familiar. His lavender eyes were soft, but firm. A look I hadn't recognized in years._

"_You know who I am?" said the angel._

"_Yes. You're...Hizashi Hyuga. My father who died."  
_

_**Would it be the same, If I saw you in heaven?  
**_

"_Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, you are Incora Hyuga. My precious eldest daughter." said Hizashi._

"_I am Incora Hyuga, daughter of the late Hizashi Hyuga. I do not know who YOU are sir. My father is dead."_

"_I don't know if you know this yet, but you're not exactly in Konoha anymore. You're in the afterlife. In heaven, to be exact." _

"_Heaven? I'm DEAD?!" I exclaimed. _

_I knelt on my little cloud and clutched my heart. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was dead. Dead I was, in heaven with my father._

"_Why am I here?"_

"_Quite obviously because you died. Or, more specifically, you're here because you sacrificed your life for your brother and his wife." said Hizashi proudly._

"_I can't be in here! I have a son to take care of!" I told him._

_**I must be strong. And carry on.**_

"_Ah yes. Little Jonas. I watched with great anticipation on what kind of child he would be. I hoped he would be a boy." said Hizashi._

"_Yes... I love him, and I can't leave him and Naruto alone..."_

"_I'm sorry princess. There is nothing we can do now but look on from heaven. We are nothing but angels in heaven now." said Hizashi. _

_I cried even harder than before. I clutched onto my father desperately. For the first time in years, I had been genuinely sad. I'll miss every one down there, but what could I do?_

"_It's...good to see you father." I told him finally._

"_It's good to see you too Incora. Although I would have loved to meet under better circumstances. Like in your dreams, like I used to." _

"_You mean all those dreams at the Sand Village...when I was a kid?"_

"_Yes. Every one. I came and visited you everyday. But once you got older. I felt like you didn't need me checking up on you anymore."_

"_That's not true one bit father. My time as a teen is when I needed you the most."_

"_I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you or Neji."_

"_It's ok father. I know why you did it, and I understand."_

_**'Cause I know I don't belong, Here in heaven.**_

_I shifted a little more on my cloud._

"_So what do we do now?" I asked._

"_We stand watch as the others live their lives."_

"_Father...I can't do that forever. I must get back home. There must be something I can do."_

"_I honestly do not know. Your life is hanging on a string as of right now. You are neither dead nor alive. Anything goes. Here, see?" said father._

_He showed me being rushed to the nearest village hospital. My body was battered and bruised, but from what I could see, I was still breathing, for now. _

"_We could go and meet the other angels?" said Hizashi._

"_Yeah! Asuma's probably up here! And Zabuza and Haku!" I exclaimed. _

_I walked with my father onto a bigger cloud. There I was the 3rd, and 4th Hokage, the 4th Kazekage, Asuma Sensei, and weirdly enough, Sasori was up here too.****_

Time can bring you down, Time can bend your knees.

"_Incora? Incora Hyuga?" said Hiruzen, the 3rd Hokage._

"_Incora? You died?" asked Asuma._

"_Hmph. About time one of you got here." said Sasori._

_Minato just stared at me. I didn't mind. I didn't know him at all. But he knew my father, and by now he probably heard about his grandson Jonas._

"_Hello Sasori. How's knowing that Sakura killed you treating you?" I asked before pouncing on Asuma._

_Asuma caught me and laughed as we usually did. I hugged him tightly, not knowing if I'd ever see him again. The 4th Kazekage scoffed at me as he walked away. Yeah, that was Gaara's dad alright. It was ok. I didn't miss him at all._

"_How did you die?" asked The 3rd Hokage._

"_My life hangs on a thread because I protected my twin brother." I told them._

"_You still protect him like a guard dog? You haven't changed at all." said Asuma._

"_Maybe that's the reason you're here." said Sasori._

"_Silence Sasori. Remember that you are talking to my daughter." said Hizashi._

"_How is my son?" Minato finally spoke to me._

"_Naruto is fine. He and I have a child together." I told him._

_He smiled very sweetly at me. I could tell where Naruto got his looks from._

"_I know all about young Jonas." said Minato._

_**Time can break your heart, Have you begging please.  
**_

_I smiled back at him. I climbed onto Asuma's back affectionately. Hugging the chain smoker to me , almost never wanting to let go. He just stood tall and laughed at me. He knew how much he was to us. All of us._

"_How is Kurenai?" he asked me._

"_She is fine. She's due any day now. I got to see her belly. You're going to have a little girl." I told him._

"_A girl. A girl to teach right and wrong. Oh what I wouldn't give to meet her just once." said Asuma._

"_As long as Kurenai tells her about you, you should be able to visit her dreams, young Saratobi." said Hizashi._

_All of a sudden, a sudden jolt pulsed through my body. It hurt, almost like being struck by lightning._

"_What's... ugh... what's happening?" I asked as I felt it again._

"_Your body is being jolted awake. You should be returning to your mission soon enough. It seems it wasn't your time Incora. I'm glad." said Hizashi._

"_Hmph. Lucky bitch. Maybe next time you come back, you'll have a better story to tell, and you'll be older and uglier." said Sasori._

"_Sasori. Sakura." I simply stated. _

_He blushed madly before flicking me off._

_I hugged Asuma one last time before me father led me back to my little cloud I arrived on. I hugged and kissed my father one last time before I fell off my cloud._

"_Goodbye daughter. Tell Neji, I still love him. And tell Akito, I approve of his lifestyle." were my father's final words to me as I plunged back towards the earth with full force. _

_**Beyond the door, There's peace, I'm sure.  
**_

"Incora?"

I awoke to become face to face with my twin. He hugged me tightly.

"You're okay! Thank the Kami!" he said gratefully.

"Neji?" I struggled.

"Yes, it's me! Don't you remember taking that hit for me and Ten-Ten?"

"Yeah..."

"Incora... you didn't have to do that. It's all my fault. I _told_ Ten-Ten not to come in her weakened state, and now look at you! I-" Neji started up.

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"I saw father."

Neji perked up.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was kinda hanging in between life and death there for a while, and I saw him. He led me around heaven, and I saw Asuma, and the 3rd and 4th Hokage! And Gaara's dad! And Sasori for some reason... anyway, father said he still loves you."

"He _said_ that?"

"Yes, and more. He accepts Akito's lifestyle, and don't ask me why Sasori was there."

Neji hugged her tightly.

"I don't care about that. I'm just glad you're alive. Don't ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" asked Neji.

Neji's tears stained Incora's face. She shed a few tears herself, holding onto her brother tightly.

_**And I know there'll be no more, Tears in heaven. **_


	13. The Reason By Hoobastank

_**I'm not a perfect person.  
**_

Incora answered the knock at her door. Lee was upstairs asleep after a long, long mission he and his team had to embark on. She missed him dearly. She opened the door in her pajama shirt to see Kiba at the door, without Akamaru.

"Hey Incora." he said.

"What do _you_ want?" she sharply replied.

She never truly forgave him for all the things he put her through when she gave up _everything_ just to be with him. She hated the dog-boy, and honestly wished he never existed in her life.

"Can I...talk to you?" he asked.

"Give me one reason why I should." she stated.

"_Please."_ he begged.

She scoffed and invited him in to sit on the couch. She covered herself as much as she could with her oversized shirt.

"You don't have to do that you know... it's not like I haven't seen how beautiful it is before." he stated.

Incora blushed and glared at him.

"I highly doubt you came over here to compliment me. What do you want Kiba?"

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do, But I continue learning.**_

"I came to...tell you... I'm leaving." said Kiba.

"Leaving? Well... Goodbye?" said a shocked Incora.

"It's not like I _want_ to go, it's just...there's nothing _for_ me here in Suna anymore. I'm tired of having to mooch off of Gaara. So Akamaru and I...are going back to Konoha." said Kiba.

Incora looked down, refusing to look at his saddening face, for she knew he had the face that could melt the coldest heart.

"Why...are you telling _me_ this?" asked Incora.

"Because...I wanted to know...if you still loved me...like I still love you." asked Kiba.

Incora shot of the couch in anger.

"Incora no! Wait!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Kiba, don't. Just...don't. Don't pull this on me. Not when Lee is just upstairs. Not when...I finally tried to move on..."

"You _do_ still love me...Oh babe, I...I'm so sorry Incora. I _never_ wanted to hurt you. _Ever._" said Kiba.

_**I never meant to do those things to you, And so I have to say before I go**_

"But you _did_ Kiba. You hurt me badly. You broke me, beyond any repair. You continuously stomped on my heart and stabbed me in the back. It got so bad that you would lie to me about _stupid_ stuff. Honestly. I'll _never_ stop loving you. But I have to stop being _in_ love with you." said Incora.

Kiba grabbed Incora's shoulders.

"No you _don't_ babe! I'm _here_. I _want_ you. I _need_ you Incora. You make _me_ a better person. You make me wanna change myself, in ways I never thought possible. I know I'm not perfect, and I never _will_ be, but I _love_ you." said Kiba.

Incora shook him off.

"I can't Kiba. What about Lee? He's picked up all my broken pieces and mended me into a better person! I can't just _leave_ him!"

"And _why _not!?"

"Because I _love_ him Kiba!"

"_I_ love you Incora!"

"Kiba, no you don't, you just can't stand the fact someone else wants me!"

"How are you gonna tell me how I feel!?"

"It's true isn't it!?"

"..." Kiba remained silent, confirming the accusation. _**  
**_

_**That I just want you to know.**_

Kiba saw Lee come downstairs and sit on the top step, listening in on the conversation.

"Incora, you're my mate, we're destined to be together!" said Kiba.

"Funny, you never _acted_ like I was your mate! As I recall, you treated me like Akamaru's _waste_!"

"I was young and stupid! I-I didn't know what I had..."

"Yeah, until you lost it. Forget it Kiba. I love Lee now. It's over. I wouldn't go back to you even if I wasn't taken."

Kiba nodded sadly. Incora sighed, seeing as she fell for the face. She hugged him tightly. And led him to the door. He grabbed her cheeks and placed a big sloppy kiss on her lips, halfway smirking at Lee as he did it, and ran for his life.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN KIBA!" yelled Incora angrily. She wiped her mouth off and turned around to see a mortified Lee._****_

I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be.  


The wildly running Kiba came to a halt once he realized he wasn't being chased.

'Incora...my mate... I'm so sorry I was foolish... if I could go back...I would've _never_ hurt you in any way.' he thought to himself.

He went back to Incora's house and looked through the window, where he saw her and Lee cuddling on the couch. She was crying, and he was stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, ensuring her it'll be alright.

He didn't know. He didn't know how much of an impact he had on Incora's feelings. He didn't know how much she cared, how much she obviously still cared. How badly it was killing her inside to be with Lee, but thinking about him.

He really wished he had never even met her. That way, he would've never destroyed her so. He wanted to beat his own ass. Or have Lee do it while she watched. It was all he deserved and more. He trudged away from the window to go collect Akamaru.

He turned back to look at familiar house once again, and then disappeared.

_**A reason to start over new.  
**_

6 months later, Kiba convinced his mother to let him stay back at his old home. He had been doing more than pulling his own weight around the house, and doing every mission that came up.

"Wow Kiba. Ever since you came back from the Sand Village, you're like a totally different guy!" said Subaki.

"Yeah, Yeah..." said Kiba.

"What _did_ happen to make you all stank like this anyway?" asked Subaki.

"I don't wanna talk about it little sis."

"...Are you sure? Was it Incora?"

"I _said_ I don't wanna talk about it."

"Yep. It was Incora."

"What part of 'I don't wanna talk about it' don't you comprehend!?"

"I'm just trying to help you big bro." said a hurting Subaki.

Kiba sighed, knowing he had made another mistake.

"I know little sis. I'm sorry okay? I just..."

It was too late. Subaki had slammed herself into her room. Great. Shouting match with Ma later, check. He sighed and slumped into his room. Akamaru was curled up in Kiba's bed, making it impossible for he himself to get on his bed on top of the massive dog. Akamaru curled up tighter. As if he was hiding something.

"Whatcha got there boy?" he asked the dog.

Akamaru growled at Kiba and jumped down off the bed. The item still remaining a mystery.

"C'mon Akamaru! Just let me see it."

Akamaru hesitated, and then dropped the item on the floor. It was a small dog sweater. A dog sweater Incora had knitted for Akamaru when he was a puppy. He wore it all the time until he grew out of it. The sweater reeked of Incora's scent. Kiba picked the sweater up from off the floor. He sighed as he gave it back.

Akamaru took it and curled back up on the floor with the familiar sweater.

"I miss her too boy. I miss her too. But this time...this time she's not coming back. And it's all my fault." said Kiba.

He stuffed his face into his pillow, silently sobbing to himself. Akamaru whined in sadness before falling asleep to the familiar scent of Incora.

_**And the reason is you.**_


	14. Right Here Waiting By Richard Marx

_**Oceans apart, day after day and I slowly go insane.**_

It had been a week since Kiba and Incora broke up. The two were still friends, but Incora didn't really see him as anything else but her one true love. It devastated Lee, but he was okay just being around her. The two were sitting in the hills, flowers everywhere. It was their favorite get away place.

Incora was picking flowers and started putting the prettier ones in Lee's hair.

"Incora? Are you okay?" said Lee.

"I'm _fine_ Lee. And I'm gonna be fine after you ask me that a _tenth_ time" she giggled.

"I am sorry. I just worry about you, you know that. I care about you." he said.

Deep in her mind, Incora was beginning to wonder if her green friend was beginning to _actually_ like her. It's not like he's ugly or anything, but she loved _Kiba, _and after that, she didn't think he would want her.

"I care about you too Lee! One might even say I love you..."

_**I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain.**_

"Love?…...Incora...do not say things you do not mean." said Lee coldly.

Lee had been in love with Incora for years, knowing her before Kiba came into their lives. And he was pretty sure Incora didn't know that. She was quite oblivious to these kind of things, seeing as it took her months to realize Kiba's feelings for her, but that was years ago.

"Lee. What's wrong with you? You've never acted like this before... you _know_ I care about you a lot." asked Incora.

"Do not tell me you love me unless you mean it! Anybody who just throws the word around like it is nothing...usually gets treated like nothing." he said back.

Incora was taken aback by Lee's harsh words towards her. He had _never_ once been harsh to her, or even the slightest bit cold. He was a gentleman, whom she thought was incapable of such harshness.

"Is...is something bothering you?" she asked.

Lee stayed silent.

_**If I see you next to never, how can we say forever?  
**_

Lee stood up and watched as all the flowers fell from his hair onto Incora's lap. Incora looked up at him, hurt and confusion plastered on her face. Lee couldn't bear to look. He ran through the flower beds, a tear escaping his eye.

"Lee, wait!" cried out Incora.

Lee didn't turn around. He flinched a little at her words, but he continued to run anyway. Incora's kind words stung Lee deeply, more than she would know. She never knew how badly she influenced him, and if he had his way, she would never know.

" _I am sorry Incora...but I can not do this anymore. I love you, and I can not bear for you to be so...blind." _he thought to himself.

Lee made it back into the Village. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the fuzzy head of Akamaru. The Inuzuka was near by.

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do..**_

"Oh hey Lee! Weren't you with Incora?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba. I...I was. But now I am not." he said coldly to the Inuzuka.

"You alright buddy? What's eating ya?" he asked.

"It is nothing. Do not worry about me."

He brushed away from Kiba angrily. Not even caring that Kiba was staring at his back as he walked away. He didn't exactly feel like going home, so he went back to the training grounds. He climbed to the top of his favorite kicking tree and sat atop it.

"_It is not fair...Incora...why are you so blind to my love? It is Sakura all over again.." _he thought to himself.

He let a few more tears escape his face as he remembered the first time the set eyes on the Hyuga that mesmerized his life.

_**I will be right here, waiting for you.**_

_FLASHBACK_

_The Chunin exams were about to begin, and Neji had disappeared into the crowd, leaving Ten-Ten and I by ourselves._

"_Where's Neji? It's not like him to just leave like this." asked Ten-Ten._

"_I do not know. All we can do is wait for him so we can register together." I told Ten-Ten._

_All of a sudden I saw him, with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was an angel, a lotus that bloomed and shined radiance with the power of youth. The thing is, she looked exactly like Neji._

"_Lee, Ten-Ten, I would like for you to meet my twin sister, Incora Hyuga." said Neji._

_Incora! What a beautiful name! She was so radiant, I could not contain myself. I had to hear her voice. I extended my hand, and she took it._

"_Nice to meet you. Despite what Neji says, I'm the better looking twin." she said happily. _

_What a heavenly voice..._

"_Incora! Honestly..." said Neji with a blush._

_He pulled the beauty away from us and walked away...it almost made me sad, but then I remembered Sakura. The apple of my eye...and I thought to myself..._

"_Did I make a mistake?"_

_**Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks.**_

Lee giggled to himself as he remembered the effects Incora had on Neji. And how embarrassing she would get for him. Every time he thought of the Hyuga, a smile formed onto his face. He really _did_ love her.

Regret started taking over. Lee felt horrible for leaving Incora in such a mean way, and the worst thing being that she had _no idea_ why he was upset.

"_I really should go find her and apologize." _he thought to himself.

He jumped down off the tree, landing on his bad leg. He winced and fell to the ground. Even though he had surgery years ago, his left leg and arm were still weaker than they should be, causing him to go into pain if he ever put any force into them.

All of a sudden, he was carefully lifted up off the ground and his arm was pulled around a neck. He turned to come face to face with his comrade and former teammate, Neji.

_**I will be right here, waiting for you.**_

"Lee? Are you alright? I told you about landing on your feet." said Neji.

"Oh, Hey Neji. I am...fine. There are worse things in my life than falling on my bad leg." said Lee.

"Are you talking about my sister?" he asked.

"...No. I am not. Incora is...my best friend. What are you doing out here anyway?" he lied to Neji.

"I'm here because this is the way to Ten-Ten's house. I was on my way there when I saw you jump out of the tree." said Neji.

"Well, I am fine now. Tell Ten-Ten I wish her good health!" said a fakely cheery Lee.

Neji nodded and released Lee. Neji picked up a beautiful blue flower from off of the ground and gave it to him.

"This fell out of your hair when you jumped down. I figured you'd want it back." said Neji.

Lee took the flower from him and watched as he walked away. Lee looked down at the flower, sighing and thinking of the beautiful girl who gave it to him.

"Incora..." sighed Lee.

_**I wonder how we can survive this romance...  
**_

Lee limped over to the Hyuga compound, the pain in his leg threatening to take over. He knew that when Incora was upset, she didn't go home. He saw her sitting on a bench by her house, looking up into the sky. He limped over and that's when he noticed she had been crying.

He stopped her crying by presenting the flower to her. She looked up and wiped her face.

"Lee...are we...not friends?" she asked with hurt in her voice.

Lee sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course we are friends Incora..." he said.

"Then...why..."

He sighed. He knew he was just going to have to tell her.

"I...I have been in love with you since the day I met you. But you fell for Kiba, and I was not sure that...I would ever have a chance. And it hurt...a lot when you told me you loved me, because I knew that you weren't saying you were _in_ love with me."

He shut his eyes, not even wanting to look at her at the moment. Incora was at a loss for words.

"Lee...I...I don't know what to say...I can't say I haven't ever thought about it...but I didn't think you...liked me like that." she said.

"Incora...I _love_ you." said Lee.

Incora snuggled into Lee's loving embrace. She knew that she still loved Kiba, and that she would have a long way to go before she stopped, but with Lee here, _loving_ her, she might just make it.

_**But in the end, if I'm with you, I'll take the chance.**_


	15. Arms By Christina Perri

_**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart.**_

Gaara came onto the top of his Kage office to see Yume sitting up there. It was one of her favorite spots to be ever since she moved here to Suna. It was the place he himself and Incora used to come to when they were children together.

As he walked closer to her, he realized that she was crying. The two had finally officially started the relationship that he's wanted from her for so long. She suddenly eyed Gaara and wiped any sign of sadness from her face.

"You may as well just give up and tell me what's wrong. I've already seen the sadness in your eyes." he said to her.

"I'm not sad! It's just so sandy around here...And I have allergies..." she lied horribly.

"Really? Maybe you should go to the medical ward and get medication, or leave Suna to get away from the Sand." he said, playing along.

She drooped her head, understanding that Gaara knew. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She wanted to hug him, but she restrained herself and pushed him away.

_**But you came around, and you knocked me off the ground from the start.**_

"Am I not allowed to touch you?" he asked.

"No, it's...not that...I just... I'm not sure...about _us._" she started.

Gaara's heart sunk, inside he was preparing himself for the hurt that was surely to come from her. He knew it. Incora tried to reassure him that love is a beautiful thing, and he listened to her because she was his best friend, and she knew what she was talking about, but inside, he _still_ wasn't sure.

"You...don't...like me?" he asked.

"Oh no! It's not that I don't like you...I love you...I think we could have something here...it's just that...I'm not really sure...how _you_ feel...about me..." she said.

"I...love you..."

"Not like that...what I'm trying to say is...I've been hurt before...by a total asshole...and I don't want to get hurt again...and I'm such a fuck up. I curse in all my sentences, I'm pretty crude, and I don't know if I'm the best for you...with you being the Kazekage and all... I mean you just asked me to marry you."

"I would never hurt you...not even my sand will touch you. And if that's all...I'll give the Kage job...to someone else if I have to. I braved talking to my sister and asking you out...because I wanted to...I asked to marry me because...I love you and I need you here helping me."_****_

You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

"Gaara...I don't know about this...can we...really run the village?"

"I told you...if we can't, we'll give the position to some one else." said Gaara.

"Who the hell do _you_ know that would willingly run this place?"

"Well, Naruto's been wanting to be a Kage for a long time...maybe he can have it."

"...We'd be better off running it ourselves." said Yume.

"Then what should we do?"

"Gaara...maybe I should go back to Konoha..."

"Yume...then when do we go? I'm not staying here one moment without you. And if you don't like it here, we won't stay. We're _engaged._ We love each other...and I don't want us to end."

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home.**_

Gaara hugged Yume again, and this time, Yume leaned in into it. She frantically tried to keep herself from crying, and it was working for a moment, but then she broke down. She clutched Gaara closely, and he stroked her back lovingly, as he saw Incora do so many times before.

"I can't let you do that Gaara. Not for me. Not for anybody." she said.

"Too bad it's not your decision. I love you….a lot. And I want to be with you. I won't let me being Kazekage get in the way of that. And another thing, I'm _not_ Sasuke. I'll never hurt you."

"How did you…." She started.

"I just guessed. When you said asshole, I assumed you couldn't be talking about anyone else but him."

Yume smirked at him and hugged him tighter.

"I guess I'm just that easy to read." She joked.

On the inside, Yume didn't know how to feel around Gaara. He made her feel sane, like she could do no wrong, even though these were _far_ from the truth. Would she be able to let another in? Would Gaara be able to undo what Sasuke did to her?

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_

"That's not true. You are one of the hardest people to find I have ever met. I never know whats going on in your head." said Gaara,

"Right now, I'm thinking about what's best for you as a Kazekage."

"If you leave me, I will find you. What good would that be for Suna?" asked Gaara,

"Gaara...you don't _get_ it. I'm not meant for the first lady shit...I'm just not. I'm not whats best for Suna."

"If you're not, I'm not."

"Gaara..." Yume started.

Gaara silenced her with a kiss. Gaara was not about to give up on anything. Especially her. He loved Yume, and he wasn't gonna let her go.

"You are always the most important thing." he said. Something he had learned from Naruto.

"Heh. You need to stop listening to Naruto all the time." said Yume, kissing him again.

"He's helpful sometimes."_  
_

_**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling.**_

"Gaara...I wish you could understand..." started Yume.

"I wish _you_ could understand. I'm _not_ doing this without you. Without you, Kazekage means nothing to me. Without you, everything means nothing to me." said Gaara.

"But..."

"No more buts Yume. I don't want you to go...and I'm willing to go to the ends of the earth just to find and bring you here with me. Is that not enough for you?"

"It's plenty Gaara..."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of."

He kissed her again, this time she kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. She was caving in about the whole thing now. She felt that as long as she and Gaara loved each other, the two together could do anything, even run a village.

"O...okay Gaara...we'll try it your way...for now. We'll run Suna together."

"So you'll stay?"

"Yes."

_**I'll never let a love get so close, you put your arms around me and I'm home.**_

Gaara was so happy he picked her up bridal style and kissed her passionately and possessively. Yume was his, they made that clear a while ago. She had her doubts, but Gaara was way different. He loved her, and didn't care about her past.

Yume admitted to Gaara once that Sasuke's influence was gonna be problem, but Gaara didn't care about that. He wanted her. And they were going to be married, despite Yume's doubts.

It was everything Yume ever dreamed of. A man, who actually _wanted_ to be with her and her quirks. More than that, Gaara would never leave her. And that was the most powerful love she's ever experienced.

And it was that powerful love that made Yume feel at home for many years to come.


	16. I Never Knew

Incora came and went. She grew up, as all the rest did. Even the youngest, Tobi, was a full grown adult now. But this story isn't about them anymore. Now, 18 years later, we circle around a young girl of 14. She is wild and tempermental, like her father before her. Yet she's beautiful, like her mother before her. The girl's name is Sauriona Inuzuka.

We find the girl in her room, checking herself out in her mirror. Her tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes were another thing she inherited from her father. The only thing she had of her mothers was her hair. It was slightly lighter than her fathers, like her mothers.

She was very excited for this day marked two different things for her. The day before her first day in high school, and the day in which her clan deemed her as a woman. She rubbed her swollen cheeks which now had tattooed fang markings on them.

All of a sudden her older cousin came into her room. Izuna, who was now 20 and in college, lived at the house with Sauriona and her parents because he didn't get along very well with his Pop Zetsu. He still looked as much like Sasuke as possible, his crystal blue eyes the only thing he inherited from his real mother. He had a strong build, but that was from working out as often as he did. He also had long black hair that he liked to tie in a ponytail, only leaving out his bangs, which had a blatantly blonde streak in them.

He touched Sauriona's tattoo and she whimpered a little in pain. He crossed his arms and laughed a little.

"Didn't hurt huh?" he asked.

"Aw shut-up Izuna. It was either this or get branded at 4." said Sauriona.

"I think it suits you. Makes you look...grown up. And anyway, I _highly_ doubt that Aunt Incora would have let you get branded. What with her and Uncle Neji both having the brand already...and then both Naanda and Tenji having to get it unwillingly...everyone's _probably_ jealous that your mom chose which clan you were born into."

"Yeah...from what I hear, Mama was _rushing_ to marry Papa and get accepted into the Inuzukas. Sure made Uncle Neji mad...must suck to be a Hyuga."

"Nah, I heard that being a Uchiha is worse..."

"Aw, come on cuz...just because your last name is Uchiha and you bear an uncanny resemblance to everyone with the same last name...especially Sasuke...doesn't mean you're not a Hyuga at heart." said Sauriona.

"I know...it's just...of all the last names to have...I wish I didn't have to share one with a psychopath." said Izuna.

It was no secret of what happened years ago. Both children had heard it a million times before. Izuna's kidnapping, Tobi's abuse, the story of Madara...everything. There was no reason to lie to them about it.

"So...anyway...what did you need? I highly doubt you just come in here to torture my poor sore cheeks." said Sauriona.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to see if you were coming with me to visit Kamina."

"Oh! Yeah...sure I guess...Kankuro's is that way and I wanted to see what Chiha was up to anyway."

"Awesome. If I can get the car from Uncle Kiba we can go." said Izuna.

The cousins went out to living room, where Kiba was watching T.V with Incora resting her legs on his lap. The two looked about the same as they always did, although to Sauriona, they were the two lamest adults she knew. To Izuna, they were just plain old Uncle Kiba and Aunt Incora.

"There's my little girl! Hey, what's up?" asked Kiba.

"Papa...I'm not a little girl anymore! I didn't get these tattoos for _nothing." _said Sauriona.

"Yes Kiba...our little girl is a _woman_ now, remember?" asked Incora.

"Oh...right...I guess I just missed that memo because she'll always be my little girl." Kiba grinned sheepishly.

"Paaapaa..." Sauriona whined.

"Annnyyway...is it possible for us to borrow the car to go visit Kamina?" asked Izuna.

"I don't see why not. The keys are on the counter. Just don't stay out too late. Our little girl has her first day of high school tomorrow!" said Incora cheerily.

"Not you too Mama!" cried Sauriona with a blush. Her parents could be so embarrassing.

Izuna shook his head and laughed as the two got the keys and got into the car. Izuna began driving to Sasuke and Karin's house.

"They seem happy." said Izuna.

"Papa's managing. He hasn't exactly been the same since Akamaru passed, but he's better now that Mama convinced him that he's in a better place." said Sauriona.

"That dog was really old, wasn't he?"

"Hell yeah! He was 19 years old when he passed. He was ready to go, but Papa wasn't ready for him to go...that much anyone could have told you."

"Poor Uncle Kiba...Akamaru really was his best friend..."

"Yeah...I know...but I'm sure Papa will convince Mama to let him get another dog soon enough and Akamaru will be nothing more than a memory."

Izuna pulled up onto a curb in front of Sasuke's house. Chiha lived a few blocks away, and that's where Sauriona was headed. Kamina was Izuna's best friend, but other than that, Sauriona didn't really talk to anyone in the Uchiha house like that.

She walked with him up to the door. They knocked, and a young boy who was the spitting image of Sasuke except with way shorter hair answered the door. He was tall, but very skinny. He seemed to have little muscles around his arms, but for the most part, his body was thin. Sauriona knew this boy as Sashee, Kamina's younger brother, and the best friend of Jonas, her other cousin.

"What is it? Are you here for Kamina?" asked Sashee.

"Yeah, is she here?" asked Izuna.

"Yeah..come on in."

"Have fun Izuna...I'm gonna go see what Chiha is up to." said Sauriona.

"Okay. Just don't have me running around looking for you. Aunt Incora and Uncle Kiba would have my ass on a silver platter." said Izuna.

Sauriona laughed while Izuna went inside. She turned to leave when Sashee called out to her.

"Wait...Sauriona...What's Jonas doing? He hasn't been over yet today." asked Sashee.

"I don't know. He hasn't visited us in a long time. If you want, I can go to my Cousin Hinata's to see what's holding him up."

"No, that's okay. I was just wondering is all."

And with that, Sashee shut the door without another word. Sauriona rolled her eyes and walked the couple blocks to Kankuro and Shino's house. Chiha Aburame was one of her oldest best friends, seeing as they knew each other when they were babies. Even Sauriona's papa and Chiha's dad Shino were best friends.

She knocked on the door, surprised to see Tomoe answer. He was tall, with a medium build, like he worked out occaisionally. But this was a lie, seeing as Sauriona knew how lazy he was. He had really dark hair, like his father. He had blueish greenish eyes like his mother, and he and his twin sister Kiya were a grade above her, like her cousin Jonas and even Sashee, and they were Chiha's cousins. Their parents were also people Sauriona knew well: her Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Temari.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Sauriona.

"I could _really_ be asking you the same thing. I came here because I can. I happen to _like_ coming to my Uncle Kankuro's. It's _certainly_ better than being at Uncle Gaara's..." said Tomoe with a shudder.

"Well, I came here to see Chiha. Is she here?"

"Oh, yeah. She's in the back with Kiya. Come on in I guess."

She followed Tomoe into the house. One thing she didn't like about Kankuro and Shino's was the fact that it was always dark, and there were puppets lying around here and there. Shino also seemed to have a _living _bug collection in the living room. She followed her occaisional friend into Chiha's room, which seemed to have _some_ color to it, even though that color was dark purple.

Chiha was sitting on her bed, talking with Kiya. Kiya was quite the opposite of her brother. Her hair was as blond as her mother's, but her eyes were as dark as her father's. She also kept her hair in an up-do ponytail, like she had seen her father do so many times before. She was skinny and short, but she could eat her weight in food and still be the same size.

Chiha was about Sauriona's height, with long wavy dark brown hair. It was one shade from being black, which was something she inherited from Shino. Her dark brown eyes were always so dull because of her thick framed glasses, and she seemed to be wearing light purple face paint around her eyes that Sauriona had never seen on her before.

"Hey. Say Chiha, when did you get the facepaint? I _know_ that isn't purple eye shadow! Shino would shit a hissing cockroach if he knew you were wearing make-up."

"That's beautiful language you got there." said Kiya sarcastically, automatically knowing she could because of how close they were as well.

"It's called _eat me_. Maybe I'll teach it to you one day. I seem to be super fluent." said Sauriona.

"I got the facepaint today, thanks for noticing. Today was the day that my dad deemed me a woman and gave me the facepaint handed down to him from apparently my grandpa. He told me seeing as I _was_ a woman, that I was only to wear it around my eyes. But honestly, I think he made that last part up to make my father feel better about it." said Chiha.

"Besides, it looks like you went through an adult ceremony of your own. I don't remember you _ever_ having facepaint on your cheeks." said Tomoe.

"And _that,_ dear Tomoe, is where you're _wrong_. These are legitimate tattoos on my face. An Inuzuka gets them when their parents think that their old enough to feel the pain and accept the responsibility of an adult." said Sauriona.

"And they didn't think you were old enough until _now?_ You must be really childish." said Kiya.

"Oh shut it Kiya. I'm not _that_ bad. I'm just not a very good carrier of pain is all. They wanted to be sure I was up for the process. And _what_ a process it was..."

"I bet it was. Tattoos are one of those things I always thought I'd never know anyone edgy enough to get." said Tomoe.

"Well, if it wasn't customary to have them, I wouldn't. Tattoos are a _pain_ to get. Anyway, anyone wanna go see what Pearce is up to?" said Sauriona.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind going to see Yuushi." said Tomoe.

"Ugh...what _for_? Yuushi is so _bland,_ and Pearce is a fucking idiot." said Kiya.

"You love Pearce and you know it." said Chiha.

"Nah...he's got that ugly girl, Shanay. But I suppose he's still one of my best friends...and one of my cousins..." said Kiya.

"Then it's settled! To Aunt Yume's we go!" said Sauriona.

The four of them got up and out of Chiha's room and Chiha went into the living room, where Shino and Kankuro were reading on their couch. She loudly cleared her throat, and Shino looked up, with a hardened stare.

"Chiha. I thought I told you about interrupting our reading time. Just because you feel that you're a woman now, doesn't mean that you should act like one." stated Shino.

"My apologies father. I just thought you both should know that Sauriona, Tomoe, Kiya and I are going over to Aunt Yume and Uncle Gaara's." said Chiha.

"Oh...right. See ya." said Kankuro.

Chiha took a bow and left the house. Kankuro chuckled a little, and Shino looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" asked Shino.

"Our little girl is growing up. It seems like yesterday that Temari was telling us that she would carry our baby. And now here she is, going to high-school. She's even adapting to the adult facepaint. I've never been prouder of our daughter. Even _if_ she acts like you."

"Chiha doesn't act that much like me. She has her moments where she can be a little...unbearable. And plus, I'm still not too sure about letting her wear that stuff on her face. He doesn't need to attract any boys at her age."

Kankuro shook his head and went back to reading.

Meanwhile, the four of the kids made it to Yume's, where Tomoe knocked on the door. Yume answered, looking as irritated as she always did. She always had that look that struck fear into the hearts of Chiha, Tomoe and Kiya. But no one was scarier than their Grandma Yoshino. Not even _Sauriona's _grandma Tsume was scarier.

"Oh, hey kids. Sauriona, you've got your tattoos. I didn't think Incora would _ever_ let you get those in _this_ lifetime." said Yume.

"Yeah...she was still kind of worried when I went in..." said Sauriona.

"Good old Incora, always so worrysome. Tomoe, Kiya. How's your stupid father?" asked Yume.

"He's fine Aunt Yume." said Tomoe.

"Chiha. Since when did Shino lift his ban on make-up? Or is that some of Kankuro's 'facepaint'?" asked Yume.

"It's my dad's facepaint. He thought that it was time for me to be a woman now." said Chiha.

"I agree, you all are so old now. Why, even Kiya and Tomoe have their clan earrings now. I'm guessing that the reason you got them _now_ is because your stupid father was too lazy, and not because he didn't think you two were ready." said Yume.

"Unfortunately. Daddy's so lazy...but we're here to see if Pearce and Yuushi can come and hang out." said Kiya.

"Oh, yeah sure. They're around here _somewhere_. Come in."

Yume let all the kids in, they passed the living room, where Gaara and Yuushi were sitting. Yuushi was a grade higher than them like Tomoe and Kiya. He was of a medium build, like Tomoe. His hair was as red as Gaara's, his eyes were dark green, with black rings around them, another thing he got form Gaara. He stared at all of them blankly, until he motioned for Tomoe to come over.

The girls all went to the back, where Pearce was playing a video game. He was their age, meaning that he was younger than Yuushi. Pearce had a slightly bigger build though, that of a muscle head jock. He was also the tallest in his house, besides his own father. He had darker red hair, which was a mix of Gaara and Yume, and his eyes also had had black rings around them, but they were a emerald green. He turned the game off, and let the girls sit on his bed while he sat on the floor.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Pearce.

"Hey Pearce. Just wanted to see what you were doing." said Sauriona.

"Whoa, Where'd ya get those sweet tattoos? Are those the Clan markings? Your parents finally let you grow up?"

"Sure did. Chiha also got her facepaint, and even Tomoe and Kiya seemed to have gotten their clan earrings." said Sauriona.

"Oh yeah! Yuushi got his two years ago...and I got mine last year. They're supposed to be a big deal, but honestly no one _really_ notices them." said Pearce.

"I guess not. I didn't really notice..." said Chiha.

"But then again, _you_ wouldn't notice if a giant wolf ran through your house. You get so wrapped up in reading on your computer that you just don't notice small things. That's the reason why your dad keeps taking away your bug collections. Other than the fact that you insist on getting that most annoying types of bugs." said Sauriona.

"That's not true..."

"The _hell_ it isn't! Remember when you had _head lice _in 7th grade?" asked Pearce.

"And when you had _fleas_ in 8th? Papa seems to remember..." said Sauriona.

"I told Kiba I was _sorry_! Geez, how many apologies does he need? I'm sorry that Akamaru got fleas and then gave them to every dog at your grandma's house." said Chiha.

"I wouldn't talk about it just yet. Papa's still kinda raw about the whole...Akamaru thing."

"Aw...that's too bad. I feel for him, I really do. But Akamaru was _old._" said Pearce.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't sad...I knew that dog my whole life..." said Sauriona.

"I know, and it's gotta suck, but there's gotta be a limit to the mourning. It's been a few months now. Don't you guys think it's been enough?" asked Chiha.

"Can you _not_ do that? You sound _exactly_ like your father Shino. It's disturbing. Also, if my Papa still wants to be sad about his best friend, I say let him." said Sauriona.

"I agree. About Chiha sounding like Uncle Shino anyway. Uncle Shino doesn't seem to think so, but I can totally see it." said Kiya.

"S-shut up...I don't sound like him. I least I don't try to." said Chiha.

Sauriona wrapped an arm around her self conscious friend. Chiha kind of smirked at her, knowing that Sauriona would have her back.

"Hey, c'mon guys it's not funny anymore...Chiha can't help it if she looks and sounds like Shino!" exclaimed Sauriona.

Chiha stared hardly at her longtime best friend. And just like that, Chiha's moment was ruined.

"Says the girl who looks exactly like Kiba in every way." said Chiha.

Sauriona gasped and playfully tackled Chiha onto the floor, making both Kiya and Pearce laugh.

"I don't look like my Papa! Take it back!" shouted Sauriona.

"Get your fat ass off of me! You're gonna break my glasses!" cried Chiha.

"Now I'm _fat?!_ Take it back Chiha!"

Pearce got up and lifted Sauriona bridal style off of Chiha.

"Calm it down guys...if mom hears you guys fight, she'll come in here and beat all of us..._again._" said Pearce.

Chiha got up from the ground and fixed her glasses, sticking her tounge out at Sauriona. Pearce put her down, and she went back on the bed, leaning against Kiya.

"Now that you've chained the _dog,_ what shall we do now?" joked Chiha.

"I say we _wrestle_. I'm not done with _you_ yet." said Sauriona.

"Temper, temper Sauriona. Lord knows that if we wrestled I would lose. You know I love you." said Chiha.

"Yeah, yeah...but honestly, what do you guys wanna do? Wanna go see what the twins are up to? It's been a while since I've seen Uncle Neji anyway." said Sauriona.

Both Chiha and Kiya blushed at the mention of the Hyuga twins. It was no secret that both of them had a crush on Tenji, Sauriona's cousin. Pearce scoffed, not really knowing what to make of those two. Naanda wasn't _really_ that nice to anyone but her boyfriend Sashee and her cousins, and Tenji was just plain _weird._

He said nothing as the girls pulled him out of his room. They went out to the living room to see that Tomoe and Yuushi were gone, but Gaara and Yume were still cuddling on the couch.

"Aunt Yume? Where did my brother go?" asked Kiya.

"They went over to caterpillar brows's house to go see Pepper. How one of _my_ sons can stand that much _green _in one house is beyond me." said Yume.

"If that's who Yuushi likes to hang with, who are we to judge? You _know_ he hates it when we talk about his friends." said Pearce.

"Ah, who asked _you_. And where do you think _you're_ going anyway?"

"We were going to see what Naanda and Tenji were up to." said Sauriona.

"Great. One son hangs with caterpillar brows, and the other hangs out with ass boy on a daily basis. To think I tried to raise them to only like _normal_ people." said Yume.

"That's enough Yume. You know Neji hates it when you call him that. Plus, the people _we _went to school with weren't _exactly_ normal either." said Gaara.

"First off, they were normal enough. Second off, since _when_ have I cared about what _ass boy_ thought? I've been calling him that since high-school."

"And it's been annoying ever since."

"...I love you too darling." said Yume.

Gaara rolled his eyes and smiled at his wife. Pearce just rolled his eyes at his parents.

"Yeah so...can I go then?" asked Pearce.

"Yeah sure, just be sure to call before you fall asleep somewhere." said Yume.

Pearce nodded and the four of them left the house. Gaara glared at his wife. Yume looked at him with mild confusion and then disinterest.

"What's wrong with _you?_"

"I don't like how you treat our sons. Letting them go wherever and _do_ whatever isn't going to help when Pearce enters high-school." said Gaara.

"Oh come _on_ Gaara. That's how _my _mom did me. As long as we didn't end up in jail, we were okay. So I'm gonna do that with _my_ kids. So far it's been good for Yuushi." said Yume.

"Pearce is way different, and you _know_ it. He's more like _you._ Yuushi has already proven that he can handle his responsibilities. Pearce has only proven that he's very immature."

"...you're really hard on him. Maybe that's why he acts out? My dad wasn't _that_ hard on me and Shikamaru...but then again, my dad is whipped."

Gaara rolled his eyes again, wanting to avoid an argument.

Meanwhile, the four teens had made it to the Hyuga house, which hadn't changed from when Incora, Neji, Akito, and Tobi lived in it. Sauriona knocked on it quite loudly, seeing as no one else seemed to want to knock. Neji answered the door with a blank look on his face.

"If it isn't my _dear niece._ To what do I owe this pleasure of you and your friends?" asked Neji.

"Hey Uncle Neji. Is Naanda and Tenji around?" asked Sauriona.

"They're in their rooms, reading up for their classes tomorrow."

"_Before_ school even _starts?_" asked Kiya.

"There's no such thing as studying too early. Just because my sister is more laid back doesn't mean _I_ am. I am determined that my kids will graduate with honors."

"_You _have fun with that Uncle Neji. Is it too much to ask for them to take a break and hang with us for a while?" asked Sauriona.

"Hmph...I suppose hanging out with their cousin _is_ important too. Fine, come in."

Neji led them in to see Ten-Ten in the living room, painting as she always did. There was no TV in the living room, because everyone had their own in their rooms. Sauriona and the others went into Naanda's room first. Her room was all pink, with a purple bed, where she sat.

Naanda was the tallest of all the girls, with light brown hair tied up in buns, like her mother before her. Her eyes were as lavender as her father before her, just like her twin brother's. She was sitting on her bed, reading a math book.

Sauriona and Kiya jumped into her bed, making her topple over onto the ground, math book still in hand. Chiha shook her head while Pearce laughed.

"Sauriona. Kiya. You _know_ I hate that! I'm _supposed _to be studying before school. What are you even doing here? And what in the world is up with your cheeks?" asked Naanda.

"Oh yeah...I got my clan tattoos. Thanks for noticing. You know, Uncle Neji didn't even notice, so I _totally_ forgot." said Sauriona.

"Why are you such a sourpuss anyway?"asked Kiya.

"Father's making us do this _stupid_ work before we even go to school! It's not fair! I wanted to be able to hang out with people and stuff before I was loaded down with all the homework in the _universe._ But how can I do that when I have such a _square_ for a father..." said Naanda.

"And to think _you_ used to tell everyone about how _your_ father was the best human being in the universe." said Chiha.

"Yeah, well times _change._"

"Since when? Since this morning when you and your brother woke up and your dad gave you homework?" asked Pearce jokingly.

"You know, I dont think I remember telling _you _thatyou could be in my room. And since you're acting like an asshole, you'd best find your way out." said Naanda coldly.

Pearce's smiled faded and he shrugged his shoulders, knowing he didn't do anything wrong. Chiha shook her head and walked him out of the room.

"What's _her_ deal with me anyway? Is it me, or is she _always_ such a sourpuss. I swear, both of them always act like they have sticks up their asses." said Pearce.

"Or maybe you were truly being innapropriate. It happens sometimes." said Chiha.

"Oh come on, not you too. Aren't you suppose to be one of my best friends?"

"As your best friend, I am obligated to tell you when you're being innapropriate so you can correct yourself, as what I _try_ to do with Sauriona."

"Eh, whatever. Tell Sauriona I'll see her later. I'm going home because I don't feel like getting yelled at by Tenji too."

"You know Sauriona's not gonna want you to go. And Tenji's really not a bad guy, if you actually give him a chance."

"Eh, I'll deal with the fireworks later, and you only think that he's not a bad guy because you and Kiya _like _him."

Chiha blushed at the mention of her crush.

"I...I...how..."

"You're my little cousin. Did you really think I didn't know? Plus, I'm my mother's son. I have a sixth sense about this stuff."

"S-shut up. Just because I'm the _youngest_ doesn't mean I'm little..." stammered Chiha.

"Uh, yeah it does. Anyway, I'll see ya later cuz." said Pearce.

He brushed past his cousin and waved goodbye to Ten-Ten and Neji as he left the house. Chiha wiped the blush off of her face enough to muster up her courage to walk up to Tenji's door. She wanted to see what he was up to, but mostly she was looking for an excuse to _see _him. Despite Tenji being antisocial, he seems to be able to talk to his sister, Sauriona, and Chiha. These 3 are the only people he feels that he can be himself with.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He answered with his nose in his book. Tenji wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. He also had lighter brown hair. It was long, and tied back into a ponytail. His bangs were very long and framed his face. He had a bigger build, like Izuna, but he was slightly smaller because of their age differences. He looked up from his book and his deep lavender eyes met her dull brown.

"Hm...you're wearing purple eye make-up." he said as he sat back at his desk.

"Oh...y-yeah...my dad gave it to me to wear because I'm a woman now..." she stuttered as she sat on his bed.

He noticed her sit on his bed and buried his face deeper into his book, trying to cover the blush covering his face. He's always found Chiha beautiful, but the eye make-up brought out her eyes in ways that Tenji had never seen.

"Am I safe in assuming that Sauriona is here too?" asked Tenji.

"Y-yes...so is Kiya. Your sister just ran Pearce off."

"Hm...I wonder whats wrong with _him._ Usually he follows my cousin around like a lost puppy. It's quite annoying actually. Especially how he pines over her _knowing_ that he has a girlfriend."

"Well...I try to stay out of that. My big cousin is very sensitive about the whole subject."

"Whatever works for him. As long as he doesn't think he'll be juggling that girl and my cousin. That I just can't have. It's already bad enough that my little sister has a boyfriend." said Tenji as he sat his book down and sat next to Chiha, more interested in his conversation.

"You...you don't think _you'd_ want a g-girlfriend?"asked Chiha.

"Me? I never said _that._ As a matter of fact, I happen to know two girls I'd give a shot."

"W-who?" asked Chiha, hoping that maybe, one of those girls would be her.

"Well, obviously there's Kiya. The day she just came up to me and told me she liked me...that directness...I like that. I like a woman who knows what she wants. But at the same time...she's kind of outrageous and immature. She's a good friend, but I don't see me going any farther than being a friend to her. And then...well...there's you." said Tenji with a blush.

"M...me?! W-what?"

Chiha was flustered at this point. She blushed so hard that her glasses got fogged up. She took them off and wiped them off. She moved to put them back on, when Tenji held her hands and looked more closely at her eyes.

"Your eyes...they're beautiful." he said.

"My eyes...are just a dull brown..." she stuttered out.

"I don't think so. They're very brown, yes. But that purple brings them out. You're very beautiful to me Chiha...I don't suppose...I...um..."

"Y-yes?"

"I...don't...suppose...you'dgooutwithme?" he said really fast and shyed away from her.

She heard what he said and blushed again. It was like a dream. Chiha put her glasses back on and hugged Tenji to her awkwardly.

"I...I will."

Chiha let him go so he could look at her properly. Tenji smiled sweetly and lightly pecked her cheek.

"You will? I'm glad. When do you think we should tell everyone?" asked Tenji.

"I...I have to prepare my father and my dad. Father will be the one most displeased I'm afraid. And then...Kiya..."

"Well...if you don't feel like you can tell your fathers yet, then we don't have to tell _anyone_. As long as you don't mind that I tell my sister. I tell her everything."

"I suppose I don't mind that...but...Naanda doesn't like me..." said Chiha.

"Well, she just needs to grow up a little doesn't she?"

"I...I don't think..."

Tenji silenced her with a kiss on the lips. Chiha was very flustered and stiff about it, but she slowly gave in, accepting her first kiss.

"I...hope you don't think I'm being too...forward..." said Tenji.

"No...not at all...I...I liked it..."

"Well...I have to get back to work...if I'm gonna tell my father, I need to get on his good side...which means I have to finish my studies."

"O...okay..." said Chiha.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" asked Tenji.

Chiha nodded and Tenji went back to studying. She wiped any trace of blushing from her face and went out of the room. She bumped into Sauriona, Kiya, and Naanda, and as always, Naanda was glaring death onto Chiha. Chiha brushed it off and excused herself out of Naanda's way.

"...Chiha, where did Pearce disappear to?" asked Sauriona, trying the ease the obvious tension.

"He left. Didn't want to give Tenji a chance." said Chiha.

"Hmm...typical. Our cousin can't stay in one place for a long time. I feel like he got that from Aunt Yume." said Kiya.

"Probably..."

Sauriona was about to say something, when there was a frantic knock at the door. Neji answered it confusingly to see Izuna looking panicked as ever.

"Ah, if it isn't Izuna. I assume you're looking for Sauriona?" asked Neji.

"You mean she's here?" he asked in a huff.

"Her and her usual gang of friends."

"Thank _goodness._"

Neji closed the door on both of them, confusing the girl in the hallway who were looking.

"Between you and me...has Sauriona _always_ had those..._things_ on her face?" asked Neji.

"You mean her clan tattoos? No, she just go those today Uncle Neji."

"Ah, I see. I thought I was going crazy. I suppose it was time for her to take to _that_ clan fully anyways.."

"...Are you still mad that Aunt Incora isn't a Hyuga anymore?" asked Izuna.

"Ah, it's nothing to discuss Izuna. As you were." said Neji who went back into the house.

Izuna followed his Uncle back in, and sure enough, the girls were still there, looking confused as ever until Izuna came up to them, grabbing Sauriona by her ear.

"Augh! Hey what the hell! That hurts!" yelled Sauriona.

"I _told_ you not to go far! Aunt Incora's _already_ called to Sasuke, Aunt Yume, _and_ Kankuro's houses! Both of them are _pissed!_" Izuna ground out through clenched teeth.

"Calm down Izuna. I'm sure Incora won't be mad for long, but still, you should probably make your way home." said Neji.

Sauriona pushed off of Izuna and bitterly nodded. She left Neji's house with a door slam, making Ten-Ten drop her paintbrush. Izuna shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry guys...Sauriona's a handful...Chiha, Kiya. Do you two need a ride?" asked Izuna.

"No, I need to go find my brother at Pepper's. Besides, Sauriona seems angry. That's gonna be a headache and a half already." said Kiya.

"Agreed. I think I'll chance it by walking." said Chiha.

Izuna nodded and walked out of Neji's house with a frown on his face. He knew that Sauriona losing her temper was about as annoying as his Uncle Kiba doing it. He found her sitting in the passenger's seat pouting, and he got in the car and began driving back to Incora's.

"You had _no_ business pulling my ear like that, you know. You _aren't_ my papa. And there were other ways of getting my attention." stated Sauriona.

"You have no right to be lecturing me right now. At all. You didn't listen to me, when you knew that _both_ of our asses would on the line! I told Aunt Incora and Uncle Kiba that we'd be at _Sasuke's._ And of course I find you all the way at _Uncle Neji's._" said Izuna.

"Oh calm it. I _just_ wanted to see what everyone was up to. I would have _eventually_ gone back to Chiha's."

"You can't just _do_ that! No one knows what could happen around here anymore...I was worried about you."

"Listen Izuna. I know _and_ I understand that you were kidnapped when you were a baby. And I know that could never understand what happened because I've never _been_ kidnapped. But as I heard it, Madara was caught and executed for his crimes. So the biggest problem is _gone._ You don't need to worry about anything, and most of all, you can _stop_ using your past to try and make excuses." spat Sauriona.

Izuna looked shocked at his cousin. He couldn't believe the harshness that he heard from her. It was too much for him to bear. He remained silent for the rest of the the car ride. Sauriona kept her head down, knowing that she stepped over the boundary lines.

"Hey...Izuna...I..."

"Save it. I think it's pretty clear what you were trying to say. It's whatever Sauriona. If that's what and _how_ you think, then its no sweat off my nose what you do. I'll just stop giving a fuck, _just_ to make you happy. Congrats."

Izuna pulled up to Incora's, and got out of the car with a slam. Sauriona flinched at the sound, and grimaced a little, thinking about what she's going to have to deal with when she went into the house. She sighed. It wasn't even the first day of school yet, and she was already getting in trouble and pissing people off. She didn't mean to say what she did...she was really speaking out of anger and nothing more.

She got out of the car and stepped into her house, where Kiba was waiting with a scowl on his face. Incora was nowhere to be seen. She was _probably_ trying to calm Izuna down. Sauriona nervously smiled at her papa. His scowl didn't budge.

"...I was _gonna_ be mad because you _obviously_ weren't where you said you were, but then I heard about what you said to Izuna. How could you _say_ that to him?!" spat Kiba.

"Papa...I didn't do it on purpose! I...I was angry because he embarassed me at Uncle Neji's in front of my friends!" said Sauriona.

"That's _no_ excuse at all. You have _no_ idea what kind of childhood he had, _or_ the stuff he went through as a baby. He's _very_ sensitive about that stuff, and you know that. You best just go to your room. Your behavior was _disgusting_ tonight."

Sauriona stomped into her room and slammed the door, not even caring about what consequences that she would get from it. She knew what she did was wrong, and that was enough punishment for herself.

Meanwhile, in Izuna's room, Incora was hugging her nephew tight, wiping the tears from his eyes. Izuna wasn't an easy crier, but on the subject of his past, he would just frustrated, angry, and just plain _sad._

"I...I know she didn't mean it Auntie...but...it still hurt..." sobbed Izuna.

"I know dear...you were just trying to look out for her for our sake and yours. I know...that you get scared...but don't ever think that your fears are a bad thing, okay? You are paranoid, and you have every reason to be. No one will ever understand the horror of what you went through in that house besides your daddy, your Uncle Obito, and your cousins Sasuke and Itachi." said Incora.

"Sometimes...I wish...I wasn't a Uchiha. I want...more than this whole wide world...to be something...anything else. To be...normal. So Sauriona couldn't have..."

"No, Izuna. You are perfect just the way you are. It doesn't matter that you're a Uchiha. You've always been a Hyuga at heart, and we've always loved you the exact way you were."

"I...I know that..and I've always loved you all too...it's just...I'm done with people thinking I'm using my past to make up excuses for why I am the way I am."

"I know dear...is there something I can do for you?" asked Incora.

"No...I just want to be left alone right now is all."

Incora nodded and kissed her nephew on the forehead before exiting his room. Izuna wiped his tears and laid on his back on his bed, staring up into the ceiling. He thought about his dad. He loved Tobi for what he did for him. He honestly did, but of all the clans he could have been adopted into, he was really upset that it was the Uchiha, and nothing was going to change his mind about that.

This one I MIGHT continue if you guys like it. But, I felt that making a spin off would be a little excessive seeing as I've already made a sequel. But I decided to throw caution to the wind and post a chapter of what I got. Please R and R, it means a lot to me XD Also, if you want to see what the kids look like, my DA account is on my profile XD


End file.
